


Healing the Strong

by CrowNoYami



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bar Fight, Barebacking, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Jared, Coming Untouched, Facials, Frottage, Gambling Mentions, Hair-pulling, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Flagellation, Minor Character Death, Morning Sex, Mutual Pining, NSFW Art, Older Jared, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Past Richard/Jared, Possessive Jensen, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Slavery, Sleep Sex, Spanking, Sword wounds, Thoughtful Richard, Top Jensen, Violence, Virgin Jensen, breath play, caring Robert, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami
Summary: When Jared is forced to leave the Colosseum, having gotten injured in his last fight which almost cost his him life, Richard his manager has the idea of buying the gladiator a slave to help care for him. Young Jensen wasn’t like the other slaves at the market, his eyes burned with defiance and in his youth was a strength rarely shown in slaves. Having a slave in his home wasn’t what Jared wanted, but as they spend their days together it could be just what he needs.





	1. Prologue

 

 

 

  ****

Author’s Notes: Well here is yet another Big Bang! Since this is a Big Bang, I have a few announcements to make before the fic!

~This is my submission to the[ J2 Reverse Bang](j2reversebang.tumblr.com/)!   
~The art for this is AMAZING and will be posted with the story. If you are reading this using Kindle and can’t see it PLEASE check out [darklittleheart96](https://darklittleheart96.tumblr.com/post/180205933300/healing-the-strong-by-crownoyami-summary) on Tumblr! She worked so hard on this and since it’s a reverse bang that means it’s [HER work ](https://darklittleheart96.tumblr.com/post/180205933300/healing-the-strong-by-crownoyami-summary)that inspired THIS fic.   
~This has been beta’d by QueenOfHearts who put up with so many errors, she really took the time to polish this until it shined.  
~Please note the tags at the top and warnings which will be posted below. These are the warnings for the full fic. If you have any concerns or if I missed anything, please let me know and I will get back to you/add it right away.  
~(I told you there was some announcements) In the next couple of days I will be posting a poll on Twitter for the pairing of my next full-length Christmas fic. I’m offering something there I’ve -never- done before. (I’m going to regret this, I can feel it) If you want your OTP to win, you need to vote!  
~That’s it. I hope you enjoy this story; I’m actually super proud of it. And PLEASE don’t forget to give darklittleheart96 a like/follow!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t need to take a break, Richard. I’m fine.”

 

The voice rang out through the room, and for the tenth time in the past hour, Jared wished he had moved left instead of right during his last match. If he had done things only slightly different, his manager and friend wouldn’t be so worried. The Colosseum wasn’t a place to allow mistakes, and he was lucky to leave with his life, despite the large gash on his upper thigh. The only reason Markus wasn’t commanded to kill him in the ring was because of his popularity. Typically, a man would be thankful for being able to take a break after the games nearly took their life. Jared couldn’t wait to get back in.

 

“I understand that you want to work, Jared, but you have enough coin stored away that you don’t need to, not for years to come. Take the rest of the season off, and we’ll see how your leg fares then.”

 

Richard was trying to be a good friend. Jared could see that the other man was worried for him, and after knowing the blond for years, Jared knew it wasn’t just because he brought in a great deal of money for them both. Being taller than average and having spent his youth training for the Colosseum, Jared had been only just past manhood when he met Richard who introduced him to the games. It was all he had ever wanted, to be able to show off the skills he had developed as a young boy and not need to worry about where his next meal would come.

 

There was money to be made if you were brave enough to risk your life for the entertainment of others. Now reaching his thirty-fifth summer, Jared wondered if this was the gods telling him he could quit while he was ahead. He had plenty of coins hidden away, more than Richard knew of as, unlike his fellow champions, Jared had remained away from seeking his thrills anywhere else outside the area. He did not gamble with anything but his life, and he did not spend more than he needed, a lesson taught to him by his ailing mother who died a season before Jared began working for Richard.

 

He could easily retire should he wish, but even with his last battle taking a chuck out of his leg and causing him to nearly lose his life, Jared could feel the Colosseum call to him, asking him to answer its song once again. It wasn’t taking the lives of others which thrilled him; it was the excitement of swinging his blade, the way he needed to focus on his opponent, and those split-second decisions that made his blood pump harder through his veins.

 

Still, he couldn’t fight if he couldn’t move, and even remaining upright while speaking with Richard was causing his thigh to throb in pain. The stitches were holding, though if he moved too often or too quickly, they were likely to give way. What was worse was that he could lose his leg should it become infected, something that was likely to happen in the dirt, blood, and vomit that made the Colosseum ground. It pained him to admit that Richard was right. Fighting now would only end up in death, or worse, dismemberment.

 

“You can work again when I don’t think Robert here can take you out.” The jest was said with a grin, but Jared couldn’t help but snort at the thought. Robert was Richard’s slave, and while he liked the man well enough, there was nothing about him that gave the impression he knew how to fight. For his part, Robert’s eyes widened for a second before he gave a hesitant chuckle, looking to Richard to make sure the other was merely joking. It was interesting watching the dynamic between the two. Richard wasn’t one to own slaves, but when he was younger, he had gotten injured fighting at the pub and needed someone to care for him as his family had been unable to.

 

Richard’s mother had bought Robert for her son, and they’ve been inseparable ever since. Jared never asked if they were more. He had known many of his fellow gladiators who had taken slaves as lovers, but there was a friendship between Richard and Robert that was easy to see. The gladiator wondered if perhaps it was time he found a companion of his own. While working, it would be too hard on his lover, not knowing if Jared would survive every time he went to work, but perhaps not being able to continue in the arena was a sign he should look for someone to share his bed and his life. It had been too long since the last time he tried for such a thing.

 

“I’ll take the season off, but as soon as the games start again, I expect to be in the ring.”

 

The words came out of Jared’s mouth before he could stop them. It made sense; he could take the time to heal and perhaps to find someone if he so desired. He wasn’t going to give up his work just yet. He could live off the coin he won and support himself and a lover, not to mention any children he may have, but the drive to work, to battle, was strong. Seeing the bright grin that adorned Richard’s face, Jared felt he made the right choice, even if it wasn’t what he originally wanted.

 

“Perfect! I’ll send someone to take care of your leg for you. No sense in you taking time off if you’re going to go and get it infected now is there? Robert and I will be back in a few days if you can stay out of trouble until then!”

 

Richard grabbed the smaller man’s arm and dragged him out of the house, shutting the door behind him before Jared could protest. Standing in the middle of his home, the injured man sighed before running a hand through his brown hair. It looked like he wouldn’t have a chance to find a lover after all, as he had a feeling he knew precisely where Richard planned on finding someone to aid him. Hopefully, his manager would buy a slave who could manage themselves. The last thing Jared wanted was to take care of someone who should be assisting him. Wincing at the sharp pain in his thigh when he laid down that night, Jared stretched the sore limb as far as he could before closing his eyes to rest.

 

It was going to be a long season.

 


	2. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

The market stank. While buckets of water were thrown at them every few days to try and combat the stench it didn’t do anything more than give them something to drink. It left them dying of thirst if the smell didn’t get to them first. The traders, at least this group of them, weren’t as bad as they could be. Typically, they would only lash out and whip those who got out of line, not for their own amusement. Sadly, Jensen had a habit of opening his mouth before he could think better of it. It was a wonder he had any skin left on his back at all with the way he pushed those he should call master. The only thing that saved him was his age; it was hard to find a slave just the right age: already a man but still young enough a potential buyer will get their money’s worth.

 

Glaring at the owner as once again Jensen was forced to wear the rags they considered clothing, the younger man eyed his captor before following the others in a small walk to present themselves. In his eighteen summers, Jensen had done a lot of things worth regret, but none could prepare him for the life he led now. There had been a time when he had the chance to run away. He had always been thin, and though the cages were designed for small men he had only been but a boy then.

 

If it hadn’t been for one of his fellow slaves causing a ruckus, he would have made it out and back home. Not that he had a home to go back to. They tried training the fight out of him, but there was no way he was going to back down from some rich man who only wanted him for his pretty face. His back was a litter of criss-cross scars and wounds from his insolence, and it was just a matter of time before he pushed too far, and they were done with him.

 

Still, serving a master had to beat living his life in a cage with eight other men, all older and just and filthy as he was. It was hard, seeing what this life had done to them. None of the others fought any longer. Instead, they spent their days waiting and almost hopeful that someone would choose them for whatever task they needed a slave for. They no longer wished for freedom, unlike Jensen. Their eyes were dead and vacant, but his emerald green orbs still shone with defiance.

 

Taking his stance facing the bars which had been his second home for the past year, Jensen glared out at anyone who dared come close to his section. It was an extended area, so the potential clients were able to view all slaves at once. Men would move from section to section and ask the owner about the slaves presented, though most skipped over Jensen, preferring those who already knew their place.

 

All but one.

 

The man who stood outside his section wasn’t very tall. Jensen could easily tower over the blond on the other side of his bars. There was another man beside him, a bit smaller and wearing a collar. Usually those who came to the market didn’t bring their slaves with them; wanting fresh blood normally meant their old slaves were in no condition to do their duty any longer. The blond approached the bars, a smirk on his lips while he looked Jensen over, and for a second real fear gripped the younger man.

 

If the slave before him was in good condition, not having looked like he worked hard for his place, then what could the owner want another for? If this was someone looking for a slave to warm his bed, he had another thing coming. Snarling at the blond, Jensen jerked forward, his momentum halted by the thick chains around his wrists. Instead of backing away the customer laughed, pointing to Jensen before turning to his slave.

 

“Robert, how about you stay with this one here while I talk to the salesman.”

 

Without looking back, the blond was gone leaving Jensen staring at the slave in front of him. Observing the older man, Jensen noticed a few things. Robert didn’t seem afraid, though his eyes kept darting back to his master there was no fear in his expression. As the smaller man came up to the bars, Jensen could see no marks on the other’s skin, though there was a scar which trailed down from his left pec to his hip; it was old, possibly older than Jensen. Those bright blue eyes of the other seemed full of life, and although there was a collar around his neck signifying that another claimed him, Robert looked so very alive.

 

“I’m sorry about Richard. He tends to forget that some people don’t understand his thoughts, and he needs to speak the words out loud. My name is Robert. May I have yours?”

 

The man spoke softly, though not patronizing, and put Jensen at ease. While Richard may be taking him home to beat him or worse, there was something about Robert that let the younger man know the other would not be one to harm him. “Jensen,” he replied, his voice equally low, though his reasoning far different. If someone were going to own him, to strip him of whatever life he once had, then at least one person would know his name. It wasn’t uncommon for those bought to be given a new name or title to adhere by.

 

“Thank you, Jensen. I think Richard is negotiating prices for you while we speak so I might as well get to the point of our visit, yes?” Jensen swallowed as Robert spoke, his body now laying nearly flush against the bars and Jensen moved as close as possible toward the smaller man. The other slaves didn’t seem to have an interest in their conversation, but Jensen hated the thought of someone else knowing his fate.

 

“My master, he’s going to buy you for his employee. Richard works as a manager for the games, and one of his men was injured in his last fight. While still able to go about his life normally, the injury needs to be tended to, and the gladiator isn’t one to sit back and let things heal. We need someone to care for him, to see to his needs while he is to rest and heal. We’ll give you a list of things that need to be done, including caring for the wound and making certain that he eats well.”

 

Jensen couldn’t believe his ears. All he had to do was become a healer for some warrior, and he would be able to get out of the chains? It had to be too good to be true, and by the way Robert was biting his lower lip, Jensen figured something else was left unsaid. Before Richard came back the younger man wanted to know what else he would be forced to do, what kind of temperament he would need to survive.

 

“I’m not going to lie to you, Jensen… Richard will expect you to care for _every_ need. Jared isn’t the kind of man who would harm those under his care… but he won’t be able to train while his injury heals and he’s going to need some form of release.” As Jensen jerked back away from the bars, Robert hurried to continue. “It’s not as bad as it seems, and it is a far better fate than was in store for you should you remain here. Jared would not wish to break you, Jensen, not like your current owner does. I can not promise he will not set up punishments, but Jared is a man who does not harm those outside the ring.”

 

He didn’t have much of choice. It was evident that his current master wished for him to submit like the other slaves. His beatings had become more frequent, and it was only a matter of time before he was killed or sold to a whorehouse. If what Robert was saying was true, then he could do worse than serving an injured fighter. Even if he needed to help him in more ways than preferred, he could still make the most of it and bide his time until he could find a way out. Being outside his chains would give Jensen more of a fighting chance to break free of them forever.

 

Nodding, Jensen hoped he wasn’t making a huge mistake. Unsurprised as Richard came back with the owner and a new collar, Jensen gritted his teeth while his previous master slipped the strip of leather around his neck. Once the collar was secure, the chains fell leaving Jensen with harsh red marks on his wrists and ankles. Still, it was better than having the metal tightly clasped on his skin. Jensen slowly walked toward the man who had bought him, and as he was about to bow down to his new master, no matter how temporary, Richard pivoted and started to walk away.

 

Robert remained behind for a second before giving Jensen a bright smile. “Come on, if we don’t hurry he’ll leave us behind in his excitement. It’s not often he can surprise his friends like this.” Jensen who had hurried along to keep up with Robert once the other man started walking gave the other slave his full attention.

 

“Surprise? You mean my new master doesn’t even know about me?”

 

Robert shook his head slightly, shrugging while he did. “I assume Jared knows what Richard is planning. They know each other well, but the fact that my master managed to find you so easily wasn’t expected. You’ll understand when you meet Jared, but he would have hated us to pick someone like the others. Giving him someone who’s broken wouldn’t have done anything more than piss him off.”

 

He understood Robert was trying to be comforting, but Jensen couldn’t help but wonder if this Jared just wanted to break the new slave himself. Remaining silent, Jensen followed his fellow slave and temporary master; he listened on how to care for the wound his new master would have while trying to brace himself. Even if this Jared was going to try and break him, the others hadn’t managed to do so after years of experience; surely he could withstand whatever his new master threw at him.

 


	3. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

While he had known it was a possibility, Jared was surprised when he opened his door to see Richard standing there with Robert and another slave. He had known when the man went to go find someone to ‘help him’ what the blond man had been thinking, but somehow Jared had believed the other man would realize how bad an idea it was. There were plenty of healers who would have been able to take the place of the slave, healers he wouldn’t have needed to care for, but looking at the grin on his friend’s face, Jared sighed before letting the three inside his home.

 

“I got you a present, my favorite warrior. This here is… Robert, what is his name again?”

 

Richard turned to Robert, his eyebrow raised in question though it took a second for the smaller man to answer, his gaze never faltering from the new slave. “Jensen, his name is Jensen,” the blue-eyed man responded before turning his attention to his master. Jared typically loved watching the two interact. He had been young when Richard scouted him for the games, and it had been fascinating to see someone treat their slave with the respect and care of a friend instead of a punching post.

 

“I don’t need a slave, Richard… I need someone with actual knowledge of how to best heal my leg. I don’t have the time or the patience to care for someone else.”

 

While his words were harsh, Jared couldn’t help but look at the man who would be his new slave. The man was no more than a boy, either eighteen or nineteen summers. He was filthy, a by-product of being held in the market, most likely for a couple of years if the marks on his exposed skin were any indication. Jared wanted nothing more than to wrap a blanket over the young man and wash his skin to see if it was pale like the moon or golden like the sun. As far as his body, the rags the slave was wearing let Jared know how fit the other boy was, and though he had a pinched look of starvation his body was more thin than skeletal. Those green orbs which were avoiding Jared’s gaze, however, had his captivated.

 

Shaking himself from his observation, Jared turned his attention back to Richard who was smirking. “He’s not the kind of slave to need constant care, Jared. Look at him. He’s well enough to care for himself _and_ you while he’s at it. I wouldn’t bring you someone to slow down your recovery. I happen to like the gold you bring in. Keep the boy, and if you don’t like his service then we can always find him another master.”

 

The thought of another taking Jensen didn’t sit well with Jared. The boy was beautiful and though Jared and no intentions of doing so, he knew a great many men who would take what the slave wasn’t offering. Seeing Jensen tense, his shoulders pushing back as if to prove his worth made Jared take notice. No, he would keep the young man until they could figure out what to do. If the boy didn’t pull his weight then he would find someone else with more patience to take care of him.

 

“We’ll see how it goes, but next time I’m injured I expect a healer, Richard, not a boy.”

 

Richard laughed, a sound that seemed to brighten the tense atmosphere before slapping Jared on the back and moving toward the door with Robert following. “Whatever you say. I keep telling you that you need to relax occasionally, Jared. The gods know you could use a bed warmer if nothing else. Enjoy your gift, and I’ll check in once a week as planned.”

 

Before Jared could say anything, Richard had shut the door, leaving the new master and slave alone. Sighing, the taller of the two ran a hand through his hair before turning to his new gift. Jensen still hadn’t moved from his previous position, his body rigid but not cowering. There were things they would need to address, but Jared took a moment to observe the other man. Those eyes still would not meet his own, and while he understood why, the older man couldn’t help but wish that he could see them properly.

 

“There are going to be some rules I expect you to follow; you are not to leave this house unless you are accompanying me, or I give you permission. You are to remain outside my bedroom unless invited. While I expect your aid in wrapping my wound and any others I may acquire, you should know that I have been trained to kill larger men than you since I was your age. My instinct to unexpected contact is to attack. I do not wish to harm you, but I will punish you should you act out of turn.”

 

Sighing once again, Jared wished he would have thought more of this result of Richard wanting to help. “I will provide for you, and in return I expect you to mind this home. If you have need of anything you are to let me know. Do you have any history of caring for open wounds?” While he tried to keep his tone stern, after watching the man before him for a few moments and seeing how nervous he was, not speaking out once or raising his eyes, Jared couldn’t help how his voice softened.

 

Instead of a verbal reply, Jensen nodded his head, his eyes never leaving Jared’s feet. The taller man sighed before waving his hand around the small area. Though he could afford a larger home, this was all he had wanted when he had begun looking for a house. “Follow me and I’ll show you where everything is.” It didn’t take long; the modest house was standard. Still, Jensen didn’t speak while Jared showed him where everything was, including the medical supplies he would need to aid with the wound.

 

It was frustrating having the slave not speak to him. Some might believe that was their duty, to be seen and not heard, but that was never how Jared would want someone in his home. As night fell, the taller man turned to his new companion and tried to get at least some response from the other. “Tomorrow I expect you to wake come dawn as I do. It may take some adjusting; however, you are to prepare breakfast followed by tending to my leg. I will be unable to leave for the market but once a week. As such you will need to make a list of what you will need to prepare meals for the week. Do you know how to write?”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

It was the first time Jensen had spoken since he arrived, and though he knew he shouldn’t, Jared couldn’t help but admire the way the other’s voice sounded in the silence of the room. Still something was wrong. “You don’t need to call me master, not while we’re here, though I do expect it in public. Now I assume you need to wash and take care for your needs. I already had supper prepared. It will be ready for when you’re done.”

 

Watching as Jensen hesitated for a moment before leaving for the small room which held his water and bathing supplies, Jared ran a hand through his hair. It was going to be a long while before Jensen trusted him. He had never wanted a slave for this exact reason, and while Jensen wasn’t as broken as he had seen some at the market to be, Jared couldn’t help but wish Richard had thought things through before buying him the other man. Preparing the meal he would share with the younger man, Jared tried to ignore the last parting remark of his friend.

 

Jensen was beautiful. He could do with some fattening up, but it wouldn’t be long before Jensen was filled out to become a handsome man. If he had met the other elsewhere Jared wouldn’t have hesitated in offering to share his bed. It was well known that the gladiator preferred the company of men to women. He had a few boys that liked to give him their attention when he so desired, but none as beautiful as Jensen.

 

There was something almost ethereal about the other man. As much as Jared knew it was a bad idea, he couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps Jensen would be willing to warm his bed as well. It would take time if it ever happened. The unwilling had never interested Jared, but perhaps eventually he could convince the other that the pleasure would be well worth the surrender. The sound of steps behind him caused Jared to turn from where he had been setting the plates on the table only to find his mouth run dry.

 

Jensen had of course no other clothing to wear besides the rags he was bought in, something Jared would need to rectify. Cleaned instead of covered in dirt and what was likely blood, the man seemed just a bit older, a tad stronger than he had only moments before. It was easy to see the younger man’s skin was kissed by the sun, small dots decorating his cheeks and neck. It was good to know the exact shade of blond of the shorter hair; the slave having been matted in grime before bathing.

 

Still those green eyes captivated Jared, locking him in place while Jensen stood before him. Clearing his throat, Jared motioned to the food and waited while the younger man sat and started eating the second Jared began their meal. The rest of the meal was done in silence, although Jensen was quick to clean up after their meal, seemingly waiting for his next instruction.

 

“There is a mat you can use in the living room. You will need to roll it up at the beginning of each day. I will get some warmer bedding for you soon, but for now, you should be fine. I am going to retire for the night. In the morning I expect you to rise when woken. Sleep well, Jensen.”

 

Without waiting for a response, Jared went into his bedroom, careful to close and lock the door behind him. The last thing he wanted was to kill his new slave if the man came into his bedroom through the night. Taking one of the knives he kept close in case of an intruder, Jared slipped it under his pillow before laying down for the night. Turning to the empty side of the bed, he couldn’t help but think that Jensen would look wonderful laid out on his furs, the deep brown would look mesmerizing against the smaller man’s complexion.

 

Closing his eyes, Jared tried to push thoughts of Jensen out of his head before falling asleep. Hopefully tomorrow they could start on building trust between them. Until then he would sleep with a blade close.

 


	4. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

Sleeping alone wasn’t what Jensen had been expecting. He had heard stories from the other slaves and promises from their keepers of what could happen to those who were taken by a cruel master. While living with the others had been hard, Jensen had feared who could buy him more than any trainer. Staring at the door separating him from the taller man, Jensen twitched slightly, waiting to see if the other would come back out. His back ached; the wounds from his last training session caused burning a pain to cover most of his back. Though no one had ever checked, he was confident the whip marks were on their way to becoming infected. If that happened, he wouldn’t last more than a moon rotation.

 

Groaning while rising to his feet the next morning, Jensen carefully rolled up the mat and placed it to the side where he had seen it the day before. Eyes swiveling, he made his way to the kitchen and found Jared there, sitting at the table with a second plate of food before him. Hesitantly, Jensen took a seat in front of the second plate though he made no move to touch it. Starving their slaves was one of the ways his trainers used to keep them in line.

 

The sound of his stomach didn’t phase Jensen. At this point, it was strange for it not to be protesting in need, mainly as the scent of eggs and bread surrounded him. Still, he didn’t move. Instead, the shorter man looked at his new master, waiting for instruction, perhaps even punishment. The day before he had been told to prepare breakfast. However, Jared hadn’t woken him, leaving him to rest. Would he be punished already for something he couldn’t control?

 

It wouldn’t be the first time.

 

“You must be hungry. Eat, Jensen, and we can talk after. I decided against waking you this morning. You could use the rest, and I was up earlier than usual. The plate is for you; once you’re done, I expect you to come to the den and learn how to care for my leg.”

 

The second Jared stood and was out of sight, Jensen started to relax. He couldn’t handle those hazel eyes on him, observing him, judging him. Though the taller man didn’t show it, Jensen had no delusions he was being judged by the other. It would mean nothing for Jared to take him back, especially since he hadn’t wanted a slave in the first place. Maybe he would end up with Richard and Robert, perhaps he would be sold to someone else, but unless he somehow managed to measure up in Jared's eyes, he could end up right back where he had been. Starving and in pain.

 

Bringing the food to his mouth, Jensen held back a moan at the flavor. Even something as simple as eggs tasted as exquisite as the juiciest meat. Holding back the urge to devour his food lest he be sick, Jensen took his time savoring each bite. Cleaning up after them both, the young man hesitated before entering the next room. While he didn’t want to disobey an order, this would be his first real test to see if he was worthy to keep his place here. He had only one job assigned to him by Richard, to care for Jared and to help him heal. The wounds on his back twitched when he moved, but ignoring the pain came as second nature. Would the injury Jared had on his leg be any worse than what was on his own back?

 

He had seen the bandage wrapped around the other’s thigh. The white cloth seemed to enhance the firm muscle, making the tanned skin appear even more tempting. Taking a breath, Jensen made his way into the den, eyes focused while he looked at the supplies laid out on the floor before the sofa. Jared was sitting at the very edge of his seat, his leg bent in a way which must have been awkward to hold while Jensen got himself together.

 

Quickly, as not to bring about the larger man’s wrath, Jensen knelt in front of his master. With how Jared’s toga was hiked up to reveal the wound, he could see the loincloth peaking out. He could also see how heavy the fabric was around the other man’s groin; it made the cloth stretch to enhance the sight of the other’s crotch. At the sound of a hiss, Jensen turned his attention to the thigh he was supposed to be working on. It was a mess. The wound was easily several inches deep from what he could see between the stitches trying to keep the injury closed. It was deeper closer to the back of Jared’s thigh before narrowing. The red, inflamed skin ran for ten inches, and for a second Jensen wondered how Jared made it out of the area alive.

 

“It looks worse than it is. So long as I keep it clean and allow it time to heal I should be able to get back into the games for the next season. I find it hard to see the back of the wound, which is why you’re here. I’ll show you how to clean it properly and how tightly to wrap it so that it doesn’t prevent blood flow. We will do this every morning and evening before supper.”

 

Jensen nodded and observed while Jared demonstrated how to clean the wound, using a clean white cloth to gently dab at the stitches, careful that the fabric was moist enough not to try and cling to the skin and remove the healer’s hard work. Once clean, Jared applied an ointment before wrapping the thigh in another clean cloth. “Here, give me your hand.” At the command, Jensen readily offered his hand to the other, curious at what Jared wanted it with.

 

His fingers were guided to the bandage while the taller man spoke. “This is how tight it should be. Do you feel how if you wiggle your finger enough it can press inside? Any tighter and the rest of my leg will not function correctly; any looser and it will fall off during the day.” Once he was confident he understood exactly how tight the bandage had to be, Jensen removed his hand and looked up to Jared, expecting another order.

 

“Today I expect you to familiarize yourself with the kitchen, I’m afraid there isn’t much to do. I will be spending my day reading reports on my fellow fighters. There are a few scrolls should you wish to read.”

 

Jensen didn’t say anything though he did nod his head ever so slightly. The rest of the day was spent mostly in silence. While Jensen used the time to memorize where everything was placed in the house, it soon grew tiresome. By the time the sun had begun to set, Jensen was working on preparing the third meal of the day. Jared watched by the doorway, his arms folded over his chest, observing the slave work. Once the meal was cleared away, Jensen again found himself kneeling before the taller man.

 

With careful hands he unwrapped the bandage around the other’s thigh, keeping his touch gentle while cleaning the wound. Jensen focused on the task at hand, not looking up to his master until he was done and a new bandage was wrapped around the wound. Sitting back on his heels, the younger man looked at his work. From what he could tell there was no difference between what he completed and what Jared had done the day before. Glancing up for the first time since he started working on the wound, green eyes locked onto hazel. Jensen didn’t know what he was reading in the other’s expression, but whatever it was caused his stomach to flutter slightly and for the need to pool at his groin.

 

“Thank you, Jensen; you may leave me be for now.”

 

Taking the suggestion as an order, Jensen stood and returned the supplies to their place, keeping his attention focused on the other man in the house. Now tense, the slave waited until Jared was asleep before settling in for the night, his eyes adjusting well in the dark to pull out his mat and lay down to rest. His back was throbbing with pain from having worked most of the day, and he hadn’t missed that there was no wood for the winter piled yet. Surely tomorrow he would need to wield an ax to make kindling for the impending winter.

 

Still, as Jensen closed his eyes, it was only the second time in many years that he slept with a full stomach. His bed, while sparse, was clean and his own. For the time being, he was content with his life, even if he were waiting for Jared to demand more of him than he could provide. Eventually, he would earn punishment from the man, but right then he drifted off to a warm and much-needed sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 4

 

 

 

Three weeks after Richard bought Jensen and Jared couldn’t be happier with the arrangement. It was the little things that made Jensen irreplaceable, how the silent man would help around the house without being prompted, how he prepared Jared’s meals and tended to his wound. With the extra help and how thorough Jensen was with every bandage change, Jared was down to needing it changed only every second day, and while it still hurt, he could move his leg easier.

 

He hadn’t gotten Jensen to speak more than a handful of words since he arrived. Typically, the silence wouldn’t bother him. Since getting the injury Jared was well versed in spending his days in silence, but from Jensen it felt wrong. It didn’t help that the younger man was his type, right down to his bow legs and curved behind. Everything about the slave appealed to him: his emerald green eyes, his angel-kissed cheeks, his slight swagger when he moved.

 

Jared was hooked, and there was no way he could break what little trust they were starting to build. But Jensen didn’t make things easy. The man had no idea what he was doing to Jared, how he would let those fingers trail on the bandage when he was done, how Jensen would focus his attention on Jared’s thigh while the taller man had the image of the green-eyed man on his knees before him, almost exactly where he wanted him.

 

When he focused, Jensen would let that pink tongue rest on the corner of his mouth while he dabbed at the wound. Every time Jared would send Jensen away. If the man remained before him the brunet didn’t know how much control he would have over his own hands. It would be nothing to pull Jensen to him, to taste that tempting mouth and find out how the other felt against him. Jensen had gained some weight with regular meals, and instead of being sickly thin he now resembled the man he was becoming. It was hard to remember that the young man most likely never touched another man, had never been introduced to what pleasure could be found with another’s warmth.

 

Jared wanted so badly to show him. He spent his nights picturing how Jensen would look above him. There was a strength to the other when Jensen would work around the house, piling the wood for the winter and stock for the stove, Jared could see the pull on the other’s arms. The gladiator wondered if Jensen could hold him down. It would be challenging, even injured Jared was trained from an early age on how to fight, but perhaps he would let Jensen pin him to the furs of his bed. Jared had yet to see the slave without his toga, the fabric having been replaced with one which was cleaner, but it hid Jensen’s chest and back.

 

The taller man wished he had bought something a bit more revealing for the younger man. Jensen had been hesitant to ask for the clothing in the first place. It was best to keep him covered if it made him more comfortable. Still, Jared couldn’t help but try to picture the other man inside him while he found his orgasm alone at night, the man of his fantasies only a few feet away in the next room.

 

Hearing a knock at the door Jared damn near wept in relief as Jensen was finished changing the bandage. Once again with that pink tongue sticking out while he focused on the task.

 

Jared was quick to use the excuse and answer the door, revealing the smiling face of his employer. Richard stood before him, Robert only a few steps behind the blond. “Jared! I came to check up on your progress. Tell me, has my gift lived up to expectations?” As Richard made his way into the room, Jensen was putting the medical supplies away, his shoulders tense while Richard came into the house. Robert shut the door behind him, his blue eyes darting to Jensen and giving the younger man a slight smile.

 

“Jensen has settled in well, Richard, and my leg is healing nicely. Something tells me you’re not just here to check up on my companion.”

 

Letting the sentence trail off, Jared looked to Richard who had turned away from Jensen; his attention focused on Jared once again. “You are of course right; Robert and I haven’t left the house for more than work in far too long. Now Robert isn’t someone who enjoys going to the pub or remaining behind, so I figure I would see if you’re up for a night out. Robert could stay and entertain Jensen here. Give him a few tips perhaps while you and I go drink some ale, my treat.”

 

Jared didn’t like going out with Richard overly much. While his employer was a good guy, he also thought that Jared should let go of his pent-up tension with a pretty boy or girl for the night. It wasn’t that Jared didn’t enjoy himself sometimes, but even the thought of being with someone besides Jensen at this point hurt. Perhaps he could use a night to vent about the younger man where his slave couldn't overhear him.

 

“I could use an update on who is still in the games. Allow me to change and we’ll leave.” The taller man didn’t think too hard on what he was doing, how he was attempting to distance himself from Jensen and his plump lips. Once he was dressed in a toga which went a bit longer and hid the bandages on his thigh, Jared left with Richard leaving Robert and Jensen behind. It took only a few minutes for them to arrive at the pub, Richard ordering them each a pint before taking a seat at one of the tables.

 

“Okay Jared, spill. I don’t know who you’re trying to fool, but something is swimming in the pretty head of yours, so let me have it.”

 

Sometimes Jared hated how well Richard knew him. Somehow the older man was always able to tell when something was wrong, no matter how well Jared tried to hide it. “It’s Jensen,” Jared found himself saying before he could stop himself. “We’ve been in close quarters ever since you brought him to me and he still doesn’t trust me. He hardly even speaks. I knew it would be hard to gain the trust of a slave, but I didn’t think it would take this long. He keeps to himself mostly, and it’s driving me insane.”

 

Richard didn’t say anything, merely sipping at his ale while waiting as Jared gathered himself enough to continue. “It doesn’t help that he’s beautiful. I don’t know what market you found him in, but they didn’t charge you nearly enough. I find myself often holding my hands back from touching him. He is far too tempting.”

 

Though he wished he hadn’t said anything, knowing what was coming. “Wait, you mean to tell me I bought you a slave, and you haven’t taken him to bed yet? Why? He’s your type; I chose him because he wasn’t completely broken and could give you what you need.” Jared didn’t answer. However, Richard must have taken his silence as answer enough. “Jared… did you stop to think that maybe the reason he still doesn’t trust you is because he’s assuming that what you want is the exact opposite of what you need? Robert didn’t relax around me until after I showed him my desires. They are trained to expect the worst, to receive pain instead of pleasure when warming the bed of their master… you need to speak with your slave, Jared.”

 

Opening his mouth to deny the statement, Jared was interrupted when he spotted someone he hadn’t seen in well over a year. Genevieve was one of the few ladies who frequented the pub. She came from an extensive line of nobility, and though most of her class chose to remain at home, she enjoyed spending her free time in crowded places. Richard also spotted the woman, and with a smirk and a wink waved Genevieve closer. “Genevieve, it’s good to see you. Have you been well?”

 

Richard rose to give Genevieve his seat, which the woman quickly took. “I have been well, and you Richard?” For his part, Richard barely answered the affirmative before making his exit and leaving Jared alone with one of the few women he had previously taken to bed. Genevieve was just as beautiful now as she had been the previous year. From the way she leaned toward him, Jared was tempted, so very tempted, to take her home.

 

“I heard that you were injured in the games? It must not have been too bad if you’re sitting here drinking with Richard. I have missed you this past year, Jared.”

 

Genevieve reached over and placed her hand on his forearm, her eyes trailing along his chest before locking her eyes with his. “Would you like me to take care of you tonight, Jared?” About to take her up on the offer, Jared watched as Genevieve licked her lips, and he couldn’t help but think of Jensen and how his pink tongue would stick out to the side of his mouth while concentrating. Pulling his arm back, Jared shook his head, an apologetic smile on his face.

 

“I’m sorry. However, I don’t believe I would be very good company for you tonight.” Genevieve nodded, not in the least offended by his refusal.

 

“Would you like to tell me about him?” He thought about refusing, but at the look in Genevieve’s eyes, Jared realized he could use the chance to speak to someone about Jensen who didn’t know the slave. Several pints later, Jared was stumbling home with a smile on his lips. It was refreshing to speak to Genevieve. Pushing the door open, Jared near fell while passing the living room where Jensen was fast asleep, the glow of the moon from the window making him wish he could act on his desires.

 

Shaking his head at the thought, Jared collapsed on his bed, not bothering to take off his clothing before passing out, the warmth of the ale rushing through his blood. He could deal with his attraction in the morning.

 


	6. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

The second Jared left with Richard, Jensen had a feeling in his stomach that he wasn’t going to like how the evening progressed. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Robert. The other man seemed kind enough, even if it confused Jensen how content the blue-eyed man was to be a slave. “How are you settling, Jensen?” Turning to Robert who was watching him with concern, Jensen shook his head for a moment before speaking, some of the tension evaporating.

 

“I’m fine. Jared is a good master. He has yet to punish me, and my duties are not unreasonable.” Robert nodded at his response as if he wasn’t expecting anything less, and for a moment Jensen wondered how much faith Robert had in Jared. From what he could tell, the smaller man wasn’t starved or marked. Perhaps he could give Jared a break. If the taller man had inspired this kind of faith in a slave, there was a chance that Jensen was keeping a distance between them for nothing.

 

Walking behind Robert who made his way to the living room, Jensen nearly ran into the smaller man when he stopped moving. “Jensen… what is that doing there?” asked the blue-eyed man. Moving to the side to see what Robert was looking at, he was surprised that Robert was staring at his sleeping mat. As the air began to chill, Jensen had been given some furs to keep him warm which were wrapped with the thin mat. Though sleeping on the floor wasn’t precisely comfortable the extra fur gave him a bit more padding which his back was thankful for. His previous wool blankets had not provided much in the way of padding though it did keep him warm.

 

“My sleeping mat? Jared explained that he never expected to need another room but is thinking of getting a larger home once he returns to the games. Until then I sleep here and roll up the mat in the morning.”

 

Robert didn’t say anything at first though he did take a seat on the sofa and patted the spot beside him in invitation. “Robert?” asked Jensen while sitting beside the smaller man. Something was wrong; something was bothering his guest, though Jensen didn’t understand what it could be. When Robert next took a breath, the younger man wondered if he wanted to know what the other slave was about to say.

 

“Jensen, why do you think Richard bought you for Jared?”

 

Frowning at the question, Jensen didn’t hesitate to answer. “To care for him and his needs. His leg is healing nicely, and it won’t be much longer before he can continue his training for the next season. I’m doing my duty.” A surge of defensiveness rose in Jensen at the suggestion that he wasn’t providing for his master. He may not completely trust the man, but he had grown to care for the larger man. Jared hadn’t harmed him, and Jensen had the impression that should someone else attempt to hurt him, that the gladiator would defend him.

 

Robert shook his head slightly, his brows furrowing. “While Richard bought you to help heal Jared’s leg and to care for him, he made it no secret that he was also expecting you to take care of Jared’s desires as well. Richard is someone who believes strongly that to be happy you need only a handful of things: food, water, work, and someone to warm your bed. He provides Jared with work, which in turn gives him the means to buy food and obtain fresh water… but he still did not have someone in his bed.”

 

Jensen’s gaze was locked with blue eyes while Robert continued. “He bought you because he could see that you could provide Jared with what he was lacking. Richard expected you to sleep with Jared, not on a mat in the living room. Jared is more than his employee; he is also a close friend. Why aren’t you serving to your full capacity, Jensen?”

 

Standing, Jensen began to pace the room, shrugging off the sensation of eyes following him while he walked around the room. “Not that it’s anyone’s business but Jared’s and my own, but he has yet to request that of me. I’m sure it won’t be long before he asks me to join in him in his bed. Perhaps he’s waiting for his leg to heal, or perhaps Richard is wrong, and Jared doesn’t care for men in that way.”

 

It had been a fear since he was first taken as a slave. If it was demanded of him, there was little Jensen could do to fight off a man of Jared’s stature. “Richard knows what Jared prefers. They were once lovers many years ago, so he would know better than most what he needs. I can only guess what your trainers or the other slaves have told you, but the last thing Jared would want is a passive man on his back.”

 

The last statement caused Jensen to stop pacing, his head whipping around to look at Robert. “Jensen,” continued the smaller man, “Jared left Richard’s bed because they both prefer to receive rather than pitch. Though I do not doubt that Jared and Richard both have been with women, with men they prefer to give up control to their partner.”

 

For a moment there was silence in the room, Robert waiting for Jensen to speak while the green-eyed man was trying to process what he just heard. He had always assumed if he was bought by a man that he would be the one being used for the other’s pleasure. Now that he knew differently suddenly it was like the floodgates had opened. “Then why hasn’t he asked me to share his bed?” The question slipped out before Jensen could think better of it. Robert, however, didn’t seem surprised, though his gaze softened slightly.

 

“If I know Jared at all, I know that he would not wish to force himself upon you. That man, much like Richard, would prefer to wait until you are more comfortable or bring it up in conversation before he does anything that could cause you harm. It wasn’t until I snuck into Richard’s bedroom that he finally spoke of his desires. I expect Jared would be much the same.”

 

Jensen didn’t know what to think. He had noticed the looks Jared had given him, the way he would stare at Jensen while he cleaned the wound, and though he knew he was playing with fire, more than once he had trailed his fingers along the firm flesh of the other’s thigh. Still, now that he knew what Jared wanted it changed things. A knot in his stomach seemed to relax for the first time in years. Glancing at Robert who was smiling now, Jensen sighed while running a hand through his short hair.

 

“Perhaps you’re right. I’ll speak with Jared.”

 

Robert nodded, leaning back against the sofa. “It would probably be for the best for you to wait until tomorrow. I expect Richard will demand Jared remain until he can hardly walk home.” Laughing slightly at the thought of a drunk Jared, Jensen retook his seat beside Robert, and though he was more relaxed, he soon became tense when the smaller man next spoke. “So, I think I should probably let you know a few things about how to pleasure a man…”

 

Jensen was turned into a blushing mess while Robert explained how best to please his master. By the time Jensen was answering the door, he was ready to make a move on his owner. Expecting his master, Jensen was surprised and disappointed when only Richard was standing outside the doorway, though Robert was excited to see the blond. Moving aside, Richard must have noticed the way Jensen was looking for the taller man who was missing.

 

“Jared decided to stay; I left him in the care of a former lover of his.” The words were spoken almost harshly, and though he knew he shouldn’t, Jensen couldn’t help but feel jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Robert was quick to usher Richard out of the house, casting one apologetic look at Jensen before shutting the door behind him. Once alone again, the slave looked around the candle-lit home. A surge of anger grew inside him, and he wanted to lash out, but there was nothing he could break without incurring his master’s wrath.

 

Tugging at his hair, Jensen kicked at the sofa before rolling out his mat and glaring at the thin padding. His eyes kept drifting to the closed door of Jared’s bedroom. He could have been sleeping there tonight, could have been wrapped around the taller man while they lay together. Instead, he would be sleeping on his own while Jared would be wrapped around someone else. Closing his eyes as he lay down on his mat, Jensen tried to keep the images from fluttering in his head of Jared laying with a faceless man.

 

With the advice Robert had given him, Jensen knew precisely how Jared would prefer to be pleasured, and the fact that someone else was doing that to him while Jensen lay in their home alone nearly made him ill. What could have been days later, Jensen heard the tall man stumbling into the house. It was hard to remain still when the brunet paused in the doorway before making his way to the bedroom. For a moment, just a moment, Jensen thought of confronting the man, but by the stench of ale and sweat in the air, it would be pointless until morning.

 

Turning onto his back, something that still caused him pain, Jensen kept his eyes closed and begged sleep to come. He had a feeling it would be a long while before he rested.

 


	7. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

The pounding in his head was expected, though not appreciated, as Jared woke. His mouth was dry, and though the bandage was changed the day previous, his leg was throbbing with the beat of his heart. He needed to stop going to the pub with Richard. Groaning, he rolled out of bed before standing with a slight wobble and making his way to the bathing chambers. Once he was done taking care of his immediate needs, Jared felt more awake and though he would need to take it easy for the next few hours, food and water were needed to aid his hangover.

 

Jensen, as always, was awake, but judging by the sunlight streaming through the window it was well past morning and creeping into the afternoon. Mouth watering at the sight before him, Jared sat down at the table and devoured the food. Jensen made eggs, toast, butter and some fruit he had managed to purchase the day before. Jensen must have already eaten as the man didn’t have his plate set up, though the shorter man was staring at Jared for a moment before speaking.

 

“Is there anything else I can get you, to make you feel better?”

 

It was the first time Jensen had asked what he could do, one of the few times the man spoke to him at all, and Jared wished his head wasn’t throbbing so much so he could appreciate the moment. Jared spoke between bites and drinks of water. “No, Jensen, I need to wait it out, but having some food in my belly will help. I take it that you’ve already eaten?”

 

Getting a nod in response, Jared was slightly disappointed that the other man didn’t speak again. While he ate, the gladiator slowly felt the turning in his stomach start to dissipate. The second he was done with his meal, Jensen was quick to take his dirty plate and begin to wash them, letting Jared eye the man now that his head was clear. Something had changed. He could assume that either Robert or Richard said something to the younger man; he didn’t know what, but they had managed to put something in the other’s head.

 

There was a change to the air. What used to feel as a comfortable silence now felt constricting between them. Maybe Jensen didn’t like Jared leaving him last night with someone he didn’t know? Perhaps one of the other two said something to make his slave uncomfortable? It was likely Richard. The man tended to put his foot in his mouth after a couple of drinks of ale, and while he didn’t stay for long Richard did drink while he was there. Keeping his gaze on Jensen’s back, Jared tried to think of something to say to bring the other out of whatever thoughts were bothering him.

 

Nothing came to mind.

 

When it was all said and done he didn’t know the slave overly well. Sure, he could tell some things about him by reading his body language, but Jensen hardly spoke. “You know,” began Jared, watching as the shorter man tensed slightly while washing the last dish. “I enjoyed my time last night, but I think it will be some time before I leave for the pub again. I’m too old to have to deal with the morning after.” Carefully paying attention to Jensen, the brunet saw how the other relaxed slightly, releasing a breath he probably didn’t even realize he was holding. So, it was him leaving that put the other on edge. Perhaps it was too soon for Jensen to feel comfortable with Jared leaving him for extended periods of time.

 

“I plan on spending most of the day in the den; there are a few more logs that need to be split if you’re up for it.”

 

Jared was expecting the other man to nod and make his way outside to where the wood was kept, but instead those green eyes locked with his own. “Of course, Jared. If your head is still throbbing please have some more water while I’m gone.” Hearing Jensen speak not once but twice without prompting in one morning was a gift. The man had the kind of voice that was pleasing to the ear, and Jared wished he could hear more from him. Not wanting to push his luck, the taller man nodded to the slave before the shorter man left to do as asked.

 

It took several hours for Jensen to complete his task, hours which Jared spent by himself in the den reading. Richard was kind enough to get him a list of those still alive in the arena. Some were criminals sent to their death but there were always the professionals who the people wanted to see. His leg twitched in remembered pain while he read the names, hopeful that his first time into the ring he would be able to fight someone he could predict. Rubbing at the bandaged wound, Jared sighed as the fabric let go slightly. He hadn’t been careful the previous night when sleeping and would need to have it changed before he went to bed.

 

The rest of the day passed in silence, although Jared was sure to observe Jensen at any given chance. The shorter man was acting differently; however it didn’t appear like it was anything to worry about. The man was more relaxed and actually smiled at Jared when he complimented his cooking. By the time he would be ready for bed, Jared sighed, running a hand through his hair and taking a breath. “Jensen?” the call of his name brought Jensen into the room from wherever he had been only moments before.

 

At the questioning look the slave sent him, Jared gave the other a slight smile. “Would you please gather my medical supplies? The wound managed to get agitated last night and needs to be rewrapped.” Jensen nodded before leaving the room to gather what he would need. Pulling his toga up so it was no longer covering the bandage, Jared waited while Jensen made his way back with his small bundle and knelt before him.

 

Just like he always did, Jared had to gather his resolve with the other man kneeling at his spread legs. Jensen was beautiful, and this close he could almost count the freckles on the other’s cheeks. Still, Jensen was there to do a job. He could fantasize all he wanted in his bedroom, but Jared needed to ignore his desires when the other worked. The slave made quick work of taking off the bandage, his hands gentle while he used a damp cloth to clean the inflamed skin.

 

Once the wound was prepared and the ointment applied, Jared felt he could breathe a sigh of relief. It would only take Jensen a moment to wrap the wound again, having long perfected precisely how tight it should be. Just as he expected Jensen wrapped the wound expertly though he didn’t stand and put away the supplies as was their routine. Instead, the slave trailed his fingers along the edge of the bandage, the digits trailing along the line while sparks of pleasure shot through Jared at the small contact.

 

Jensen looked up at him then, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth for a second before letting go, the lip now plump and slightly slick. The things Jared wanted to do to that mouth. Resisting the urge to reach out to the man, Jared instead watched the blond press his palm to Jared’s thigh instead of those trailing fingertips. The heat of Jensen’s palm made a direct line to his dick, and though he knew it was a bad idea, Jared couldn’t help but grow hard under the thin fabric acting as his loincloth.

 

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Jared?”

 

The question was spoken in a low tone, one Jared had heard from previous lovers but never from Jensen. There was no question what the shorter man was offering, and though his dick was on board with the idea, Jared had to know if it was what Jensen himself wanted. He had taken men before with no experience; some knew what they were getting into and others did not. He didn’t know if he would be able to stomach it if Jensen didn’t know what he was offering.

 

“Do you know what you’re suggesting, Jensen?” The question was barely a whisper, and while he waited for an answer, Jared finally reached out to the other man. Cupping the smooth cheek before him, Jared smiled as the shorter man leaned into the touch, those green eyes closing for a second. Trailing his thumb along the previously abused lip, the brunet was surprised when Jensen took the thumb into his mouth, sucking for a moment before bathing it with his tongue. Jared was fully hard by the time he removed his thumb from that hot mouth, leaning back on to the sofa for a second and considering the offer.

 

“I may not have the experience, but I know what I’m offering… do you not want me?” Surging forward, Jared wrapped a hand around the back of Jensen’s head, bending so he could press his lips against the smaller man’s. It was awkward. Jared had to bend nearly in half to reach Jensen’s mouth. However, the soft noise at the back of the other’s throat made it more than worth the effort. Their teeth clashed together as Jensen found his footing and kissed back, that moist cavern opening again this time to offer a taste.

 

Jensen tasted of the pork they had for supper and while he couldn’t pinpoint the flavor, there was something almost sweet about him. When they broke for air, Jensen tried to bring their mouths together again; those green eyes had hazed over slightly in lust, and he tried to close the distance between them. “It was never a question of me wanting you,” explained the taller man. “I have desired you since you were first brought into my home, but I will not ask for what you are unwilling to give.”

 

“I want you,” admitted Jensen, running his hands up Jared’s thighs. “It scares me sometimes, but I want you, Jared. Sit back and let me work, yeah?” Nodding, the taller man leaned back against the sofa and waited for Jensen to decide what he wanted to do. For a moment the blond merely let his hands trail along the firm thighs, slowly working his way up under the tunic and fingering the strip of fabric of Jared’s loincloth. “Lift up your hips for me?” the shorter man asked, his gaze focused on the fabric which was covering Jared’s groin.

 

Complying with the request, Jared lifted as Jensen pulled the cloth down, leaving him bare under the toga. Wanting to show some initiative, Jared pulled off the rest of his clothing, leaving him naked before his soon-to-be lover. Jensen looked at him, those green eyes swiping over his skin. “Jensen…” trailed Jared, his hands fisting at his sides, not knowing if his touch would be welcomed while the other man decided what he wanted. Callused fingers trailed along Jared’s hips, the rough skin causing shivers to run down his spine as he waited for Jensen to move.

 

A firm hand wrapped around his length causing Jared to moan, continuing to watch the man before him. Jensen was moving slowly, weighing the dick in his hand which was as hard as iron and leaking at the tip. “Keep your hands at your sides,” was whispered into the room before Jensen closed the distance and licked a stripe from the base of Jared’s cock to the head. Hissing, the taller man fought back the urge to tangle his fingers in the blond hair. Instead, he kept his hands clenched into tight fists while Jensen started to work.

 

Instead of diving in, the green-eyed man was inspecting every inch of flesh before him with his tongue, lips, and fingers. As Jensen finally took the head of the taller man’s cock into his mouth, Jared nearly whimpered in need. The orifice was so hot and wet, Jensen’s tongue exploring the slit at the top of his dick while his palm wrapped firmly around his base. When Jensen started to suck, his cheeks hollowing, working to take more inside his mouth slowly. Jared couldn’t stop the slight jerk of his hips.

 

The second he made a move, Jensen’s mouth and hand were gone, leaving his dick bare and desperate for more contact. Opening his eyes, not having remembered closing them, Jared looked down at the younger man who was frowning. “Stay still; I want to _give_ you pleasure, Jared, not have you take it,” demanded the younger man. There was a look of determination on Jensen’s face and once again that pink tongue was sticking out slightly from the corner of his mouth.

 

“Kiss me,” whispered Jared, his hands still clenched and not moving toward the other man. “Kiss me, and I promise I’ll remain still afterward.”

 

Jensen pushed himself up; their kiss was a battle for dominance, one that Jared easily surrendered. The shorter man explored his mouth, hands gripping brunet hair while Jared kept his hands away, his arms shaking from the need to reach out and touch his lover. As Jensen pulled back, the older man nearly leaned forward to recapture those lips and tongue but instead remembered his promise and leaned against the back of the sofa. “Lay down for me; I want to try something,” asked the blond.

 

Leaning sideways on the couch, Jared let his head drop to the armrest to watch Jensen. A firm hand lifted his leg and placed it on the back of the sofa, with his other leg on the floor. “You know, Robert spent most of the night describing what I can do to please you, but never once did he warn me of how beautiful you would look waiting for my touch. Tell me, Jared, have you thought of this before, of having my hands, my _mouth_ , on your skin?”

 

Fingertips ghosted over the gladiator’s stomach, tracing the pattern of his abs before his dick was once again gripped and taken into wet suction. “Yes,” Jared cried out as his head was thrown back. “Yes, Jensen, I wanted you to touch me…” his words trailed off as the tongue he had been admiring earlier went to work in earnest, swirling and licking along his length while Jensen took a breath before swallowing his cock. It wouldn’t be long, though he wished he could hold off. The second he opened his eyes and looked at the man before him, Jared knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back.

 

The fingers which had been trailing down his stomach were now cupping his balls, massaging the sacks as Jensen sucked hard. Groaning, Jared tried to gather himself, to give his lover some warning, but one of those talented fingers reached back and rubbed dry against his hole. As the tip worked its way inside, Jared’s body tightened, and he cried out his release. Absently he could hear Jensen gagging slightly though there were soft licks on his cock, cleaning the over the sensitive area.

 

“Jensen?” asked Jared when the warm body began to move away. He had every intention of showing the other man what it felt like to be on the receiving end of a gifted mouth when Jensen leaned up and kissed him. The gladiator could taste himself on the other’s tongue, though he didn’t protest as Jensen pressed him down onto the sofa. “Give me but a moment, and I’ll worship you thoroughly,” spoke Jared once their lips separated.

 

He had been expecting Jensen to agree. Instead, the green-eyed man smiled before shaking his head. “Not tonight. I want you to go to sleep alone tonight. Come tomorrow we can decide what we want from each other.” Jensen leaned down for another kiss which Jared happily gave before the shorter man detangled himself from the taller man’s limbs and left the room. Sighing heavily, Jared ran a hand through his hair before carefully getting off the sofa and making his way to the bedroom.

 

Laying down on his mattress the brunet couldn’t help but wonder why Jensen didn’t wish for him to return the favor. Instead of dwelling on the matter, he closed his eyes and pulled his blankets over his damp body; he would figure it out tomorrow.

 


	8. Chapter 7

 

 

 

 

Jensen didn’t know if he should have been thrilled or disappointed when Jared went to bed without protest the night before. Sure, he had ordered him to, but the younger man could feel his cock throb in need after the way Jared had allowed him to touch his firm body. It had been torture watching the man walk away into his bedroom. No sooner was the door shut than Jensen had his dick in hand and brought himself to orgasm in only a few moments. Cleaning himself off, the younger man unrolled his mat and planned for the next day before sleep claimed him.

 

Now as he was standing in the kitchen, most of the food already prepared and waiting on the water to boil for the morning tea, Jensen was second-guessing himself. Perhaps Jared would be angry that he had lost control the night before. Though he seemed to enjoy having Jensen control him it could have been in the heat of the moment. At the sound of the bedroom door opening and the quiet shuffle of the taller man making his way to the bathing chamber, Jensen breathed in before finishing the tea and taking his seat at the table.

 

When Jared walked into the room, the blond couldn’t help but suck in a breath at the sight. His posture was relaxed, a grin on his face and his hair was messed with sleep. The man was handsome, those hazel eyes taking in the room and brightening once he spotted Jensen, his smile widening, and the slave could feel his nerves dissipate. This wasn’t the look of a man who was going to deny what happened; in anything it looked like Jared was thrilled with their previous night.

 

Clearing his throat, Jensen smiled back at the older man, nodding toward his usual chair. “How are you feeling this morning?” the smaller man asked while scooting his chair closer. Jared who had taken his cup in his large hands brought the tea to his lips, taking a small sip of the beverage before responding.

 

“Better than I have been in a long while, I wish you would have let me return the favor last night so that you could have rested as well as I.”

 

Humming, Jensen picked up one of the small grapes from the bowl on the table and brought it to his master’s lips. Surprised hazel eyes glanced at him before Jared opened his mouth and took the grape inside. “I think it will be worth the wait,” murmured Jensen before picking up another piece of fruit and hand feeding the stronger man. Jared hummed, taking each morsel into his mouth and readily accepting the food, his shoulders relaxed while Jensen fed him. Once the last grape was in his hand, the smaller man held it a bit tighter than the previous, making Jared suck the tips of his fingers into his mouth as well as the juicy fruit.

 

The sensation of having his fingers inside the other’s hot mouth gave Jensen more ideas than he knew what to do with. Deciding to press his thumb inside, the slave was surprised as Jared moaned, his lips wrapped around the digit while he sucked, his tongue licking and tasting before Jensen took his hand away. “Tell me, Jared, would you like to return the favor now?” No sooner was the suggestion out of his mouth than Jared sunk to his knees before him, his hands resting on his thighs while he looked up at Jensen who stood to give him a height advantage on the man.

 

“You look so good like this, Jared. You can touch me this morning if you like.”

 

Hands which had been resting, waiting for the permission sought out flesh, ran up Jensen's toga and cupped the globes of his ass. Jared brought his mouth forward, his cheek rubbing along the fabric of his clothing before breathing hotly through the cloth. Bringing a hand to the brunet locks, Jensen fisted the soft hair and tugged slightly which caused the other man to whimper.

 

“No teasing, Jared. I think I’ve waited long enough to have your mouth on me.”

 

Hands that had been massaging his ass moved to pull up the slip of clothing keeping him covered; unlike Jared, Jensen didn’t wear a loincloth and all it took was a quick tug, and his cock was rubbing along the lips he had been admiring earlier. Hooking the bottom of his toga around one arm to keep it out of the way, Jensen jerked his hips forward. “Open your mouth, Jared,” he commanded, his hand returning to the other’s hair. Jared was quick to comply, his mouth opening and leaning forward to take the head of Jensen’s dripping cock into his mouth.

 

It was like nothing Jensen had ever felt before. Unlike other boys his age, he never had the chance to be with a man or woman, always working until he was captured and sold. There was no one after his captivity who he would have liked to bed, and thus his dick had only known the touch of his own hand. To have the hot, moist mouth on him now felt like he had already crossed the River Styx; surely nothing on Earth could feel like this. Gasping as Jared swirled his tongue along the slit of his cock, Jensen tightened his grip on the other’s hair.

 

He couldn’t lose it yet.

 

With more care than he originally planned, Jensen pushed his hips forward slightly, making the man before him choke for a second before closing his eyes and relaxing his throat. Jared sucked while he worked, his head bobbing and trying to take Jensen entirely. Once the gladiator could accomplish his task and Jensen no longer felt like he would be pushing the other, he started to move. Jared held on to the green-eyed man’s hips, but Jensen used the grip on the brunet to push and pull Jared’s head, his other hand cupping the back of his neck while he thrust into the hot cavern.

 

“I want you to take it, Jared. Let me use you.”

 

Glancing down Jensen could see tears track down the other’s face, but the second he began to pull back, concerned he had hurt the other, Jared surged forward and swallowed around him. The only sounds in the room were the wet gurgling as Jensen continued to stuff his lover’s mouth and his hard panting mixing with the whimpers he could feel more than hear from the kneeling man. As he felt his orgasm just out of his reach, Jensen groaned deep in his chest before forcing Jared to pull back. With one hand holding Jared in place the other wrapped around his cock, Jensen fisted his dick.

 

“Look at me.”

 

At the command, Jared opened his lust-blown hazel eyes, and Jensen lost it. His release rushed through him, painting the other in ropes of white, some managing to land in his hair though Jared was quick to shut his eyes until he was done. While his dick was still hard, Jensen pushed the head through the sticky mess and brought it to Jared's mouth who was happy to lick him clean. Passing over again and again until he could no longer stand the oversensitivity, Jensen let his toga drop down.

 

“I wish you could see yourself like this, Jared, looking like I’ve properly claimed you.”

 

Watching as the larger man shivered, Jensen bent down, once again taking his seat at the table while giving Jared a quick kiss. “Would you like to belong to me? To have your slave own you?” Jared nodded, a soft sigh escaping him. “Stay there for a moment,” asked Jensen before leaving the space of the kitchen and making his way to the bathing chambers. He had anticipated having a bit of fun, but seeing Jared like that, kneeling before him and eager for his touch lit something in the younger man. He never wanted Jared to look like that for anyone else but him.

 

Returning with a damp cloth, Jensen cleaned off Jared’s face and hair, watching as the taller man leaned into the touch. “I want you to be mine, Jared…” Jensen let the offer trail off, waiting as Jared opened those hazel eyes which locked with his own.

 

“I am, Jensen… now should I expect any other surprises today?” the brunet asked with a smile, his gaze warm and inviting. Shaking his head, Jensen returned the grin with his own.

 

“Not today, but I have plans for you for tonight, I think I’m done sleeping on my mat if you have room.” With a laugh, Jared leaned up, silently asking for a kiss which Jensen was happy to provide.

 


	9. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

Having his slave for a lover wasn’t something that Jared would think could bring him this amount of joy. The night before they had gone to sleep laying together, Jensen using his hands to bring them both to completion before they rested. It had been something Jared didn’t even know he was missing, the touch of a lover, a warm body beside him while he slept. Though he should have made Jensen leave the bed once they were done he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from the other’s warmth.

 

Now as he made his way to the market to get some provisions for them both, Jared couldn’t remember a time when he was this happy. His thigh throbbed with the bounce in his step, but he didn’t care. He had someone waiting for him at home; most likely Jensen was finishing the last of the wood, and his toga would be sticking to his sweat-soaked skin as he worked. At the mental image, Jared hurried his pace; he needed to see the younger man soon, to once again have him in his bed. If he was lucky, he might be able to convince the blond to take him.

 

Eyeing a bottle of olive oil he had bought along with their food and some new clothing for his lover, Jared chuckled to himself. He couldn’t wait to show Jensen just what pleasure he could bring the shorter man, how two men loved one another. At the thought of love, Jared paused, his breath catching while he looked in the direction of his home. It was too soon, but by the fluttering in his chest, it most likely wouldn’t be much longer before he would find himself crossing that line.

 

Shaking his head, Jared made his way home, his hands holding the bundle of food, clothing, and oil as he opened the door and made his way inside. As always Jensen was quick to help, though this time he leaned up to the short distance once the door was closing and gifted Jared with a soft kiss before taking the shopping and putting everything away but the vial Jared would shove into the bed stand later. While he observed the man moving around the kitchen, Jared noticed that he was right, the sweat had gathered and was making the cloth of Jensen’s toga stick to his skin. “I bought you some new clothing if you wanted to change.”

 

Watching as Jensen laid out the new clothing before gripping the bottom of the toga he was wearing, Jared licked his lips in anticipation. Any chance he had at seeing that perfect ass or seeing the way the man’s muscles would flex, Jared was going to take. What arousal built left quickly when he got a look at Jensen’s back. It was a mess. There were several long lashes from just the below the line of his neck to the soft curve of his ass. Some were inflamed, an angry red that spoke of pain and of the couple who were still open, Jared could see the first signs of infection settling in.

 

“Jensen…” spoke the taller man, his eyes fixated on the wounds of his lover. The blond must have realized what he exposed as he quickly pulled the new tunic on, his back once again covered before he turned around. It was too late. Jared reached forward, ignoring the harsh glare of the other and placed his large hand on the shorter man’s shoulder. “Jensen, why didn’t you tell me? You could risk sickness with your wounds untreated. I’ll get the supplies and meet you in the den.”

 

Jensen didn’t answer, his green eyes seeming to search Jared’s own as if looking for something before he nodded and left the room. Clenching his fists, the gladiator fought down his anger quickly, not wanting Jensen to revert to his mute state. Getting the kit, Jared saw that the green-eyed man was once again naked, although he was kneeling with his back facing the sofa and his head bowed, a stance his trainers would have taught him. Jared hated it.

 

“I’m going to treat your back; I can’t say that it will be pleasant. Some of the lashes look deep, and I may need to drain them. I’m sorry.”

 

Not wasting time, Jared set the kit down and got to work. Only two of the marks needed to be drained; the others looked fine once cleaned and bandaged. As he tied the last of the clean cloth around the shorter man’s chest, wrapping most of his upper half in the white fabric, Jared trailed his fingers over his work, careful to avoid where he knew the massive gashes to be. “Why didn’t you mention this, Jensen? If you had gotten an infection, it could have been too late.”

 

The words were whispered in the room, as Jared carefully placed his hands along Jensen’s sides, holding him while he waited for an answer. The one he received wasn't what he had expected to hear, hazel eyes widening as his hands gripped on a bit tighter. “I didn’t think you would care; you didn’t want a slave in the first place, Jared. Would it matter if I died so long as your wound was cared for until then?”

 

Jared moved forward, nuzzling the back of Jensen’s neck while he spoke, his breath caressing the skin and making the small hairs flutter. “I care. Even before we fell into bed I cared. Having you here may not have been my idea, but I am thankful for Richard buying you with every passing day. Do not keep your health secret from me. If I can help you, I will.”

 

Though he didn’t speak, Jensen nodded his head, leaning back into Jared’s hold. For a while they sat there, the taller man holding his smaller lover, each lost in thought. A chill swept through the room, and Jared let go, standing behind Jensen. “How about we retire for the night? I need to hold you against me, if you’re willing.” With a laugh Jensen rose, his nude form stretching and giving the hazel-eyed man a show before he turned and made his way to their shared bedroom. Quickly gathering the supplies, Jared took a clean rag with him into the bedroom once everything else was put away.

 

The sight of Jensen stretched out on top of his bed made his blood rush to his dick. The slave hadn’t bothered putting on clothing. Instead, his bare form was spread out on the mattress, his legs parted so Jared could see the full set of balls and hardened dick. Jensen looked up, those green eyes watching as Jared moved into the room, pulling off his clothing until he was as naked as his lover. The white fabric of the bandages made Jared pause slightly before crawling onto the bed, his long legs on either side of Jensen’s hips.

 

“Will you let me take care of us tonight?”

 

Jared kept his hands to himself, his body hovering so only his inner thighs were touching the man under him. Palms came on his hips, holding the taller man tightly who waited for an answer, as thumbs started to rub along the tight skin, Jared looked down at his lover. Jensen was watching as the brunet waited for a response. Jared couldn’t help but jerk his hips slightly, tilting his pelvis until his heavy cock was resting against Jensen’s.

 

“I think you’ve earned it. I’m tired so let’s see how quickly you can make us come.”

 

More than ready for the challenge, Jared thrust his hips again, resting his palms on either side of Jensen’s head before slotting their lips together. The kiss was filthy, tongue and teeth. The taller man pulled Jensen’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked while his hips moved in small circles, their dicks rubbing together in slow friction. It was good but would never be enough to get them off. Resting all his weight on one forearm while keeping his mouth locked with his lover’s, Jared reached between them and wrapped his large hand around their cocks.

 

Hands moved from his hips to his ass, fingers digging in while pulling Jared forward as his palm worked their lengths. Breaking the kiss for a moment, the taller man was surprised when two fingers were pressed against his lips. “Wet them for me; I want to try something.” At the command, Jared easily took the digits into his mouth, his pumping fist quickening as he saw the lust-blown eyes watching him. The hand which had been resting on his ass, grabbing and tugging while his hips jerked and pulled away.

 

Opening his mouth to speak, Jared cut himself off with a whimper as the hand returned, slapping the soft flesh of his ass-cheek. “You like that?” asked Jensen, pushing his hips up to quicken Jared’s pace of pumping them together. At the answering moan, Jensen pulled his hand back and hit the cheek again. The fingers in his mouth were removed, though Jared didn’t have to wait long to feel them again, this time circling his hole. “ _Jensen,”_ the brunet cried as the tip of a finger pressed inside his entrance.

 

Without his consent, Jared’s hips started to buck onto the digit inside him, wanting to take it in deeper. His palm still wrapped around their dicks allowed for Jared to fuck into his fist, his long pulsing length trapped with Jensen’s, before pressing back onto the finger inside him. Not knowing when the tables had turned, the taller man mouthed at Jensen’s neck and shoulder, unable to continue kissing the man with the pleasure overrunning his mind. As a second finger circled his pucker, squirming to make its way in, and Jensen pressed up into his fist a bit faster Jared was gone.

 

Clamping his teeth down on Jensen’s clavicle, the taller man came, his shout muffled against the other’s skin. Keeping his grip on their dicks, Jared felt when the blond reached his release, his hips jerking into the hold until he cried out, his hands moving to grip onto Jared’s ass again and pull him forward. Letting the feeling of bliss overwhelm him, Jared nearly fell on top of the younger man before remembering himself and laying to the side, his breath panting against the other’s neck while they lay there gathering themselves.

 

When Jensen shifted slightly reaching beside the bed, Jared clung to the man, nuzzling the warm body beside him. “Just give me a moment Jared, need to clean us up.” Groaning, the brunet made a noise of protest before Jensen returned to his previous position, this time with the rag which had been tossed aside. With careful swipes, Jensen cleaned off their release, tossing the rag back to the floor once he was done. “I thought I was supposed to take care of you tonight,” spoke Jared, pulling the blanket up from the foot of the bed and snuggling down onto his lover.

 

A hand came to stroke his brown hair, causing a soothing sensation to flood his body and sleep to creep up on him. “You did, Jared; you did.” Though he couldn’t be confident with how his head was resting against the other’s chest, Jared could have sworn there was a slight wobble to the other’s voice, as if he was fighting back tears. With a smile, the taller man placed a soft kiss on the other’s pec before letting sleep claim him. Even if it wasn’t the way he was expecting, perhaps he had provided more than just an orgasm. Maybe now they were finally communicating.

 


	10. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

As he was growing accustomed to, Jensen woke with his master wrapped around him. It didn’t take but a few minutes after falling asleep and Jared would pull Jensen against him, holding the smaller man for all he was worth as if frightened the other would leave. A couple of weeks ago, it was a legitimate fear. These days while he still wished to be a free man, Jensen found himself wanting to spend time with Jared. He liked the muscular gladiator, and after a while, the blond noticed that he didn’t look for escape routes anymore. Instead of trying to plan a way out, Jensen spent his time preparing supper and what he could do next for the taller man.

 

Shifting out of bed, Jensen padded his way to the kitchen and started on breakfast. It hadn’t taken much adjustment to get up before the older man. Though sometimes like this morning he wished he could stay in bed, it gave Jensen a sense of belonging to do something as simple as preparing their meals. Once he was close to done, the blond heard Jared started to get up; the man was not quiet as he got ready for the day. Placing the food on the table, Jensen focused on his lover while he entered the room.

 

Even half asleep Jared was a vision to behold. The tall man was easily one of the most beautiful Jensen had ever seen: his hair in slight disarray, sleep still heavy in his eyes, and his posture screaming that he wanted to curl back into bed. It all made the picture of the man Jensen would most likely be spending the rest of his days with. The thought of which made the shorter man smile. They ate in silence. Once the meal was done, Jensen gathered their dishes and began to wash, Jared sipping at his tea while he sat in the kitchen and watched the smaller man work. At first, it used to bother him, having Jared watch him all the time. Now he enjoyed the feeling of those eyes observing him.

 

“You’re going to need to get more supplies if you’re going to keep wrapping my back.”

 

Large hands were placed on his hips, pulling him back against a firm chest. Jared was always a bit more tactile in the morning. During the day they would hardly touch, but in the morning and at night it was hard to keep the other man off him, not that he minded. Soft lips pressed against the back of his neck while they stood there, those hands which had been on his hips moved to his chest, holding Jensen against the body behind him.

 

“I’ll head out later this afternoon. Was there anything else you needed?” The question was whispered at his nape, Jared pressing his need against Jensen’s backside. Humming, Jensen let the taller man rock against him for a moment, enjoying the contact.

 

“I need your mouth this morning, Jared.” No sooner were the words out of his mouth than the brunet was kneeling behind him. Turning, Jensen watched while the stronger man looked up through his lashes, practically begging to touch.

 

Running a hand through Jared’s hair, Jensen smiled at the kneeling man before gripping the strands tightly. “You are not to please yourself until after I’ve found my release, understood?” Even against the grip on his hair, Jared nodded eagerly. Lifting his toga, Jensen made sure to keep eye contact while Jared went to work. They never lasted long in the mornings, and as Jensen found his release, the older man easily swallowed it down before working on his own, the shorter couldn’t help but be thankful that he was chosen to serve the gladiator.

 

 

Having the house to himself wasn’t unusual for Jensen, and though the wood was ready for winter, there was always something he could find to occupy his time. Searching through the cupboards and cleaning away anything that didn’t belong was an ongoing task that he enjoyed. There were some storage areas Jensen was confident his master never went into anymore, and some of the things he found were interesting. Humming while he worked, Jensen paused when his hand hit something chilled. Pulling out a small vial he opened the lid for a moment, testing the contents. The substance was slippery, an oil, and with a quick swipe of the tongue, he noticed it was olive oil.

 

Pursing his lips together, Jensen looked at the small vial in his hands. It made no sense for Jared to keep such a small bottle of the oil. While he may have money to spare it was easier to obtain the larger jugs to use than this small one. Putting the lid back on, Jensen was about to put the vial back in the cupboard when he remembered what Robert had said on the night Richard had taken Jared out.

 

_“Bedding a man isn’t the same as with a woman, they produce their own way of allowing you to enter them… with a man, you need to work for it. Saliva may be well and good in a pinch, however oil is preferred if you don’t want to harm the one receiving.”_

 

Looking at the small bottle, Jensen near growled at the thought of Jared having bought it to allow someone to take him. He wasn’t an idiot. The slave knew his master had been with others before, but now that they were sharing a bed it burned something awful in his stomach to know that at one time, his lover had been touched by someone else. Closing the cupboard, Jensen looked at the bottle in his palm. His hand closed around the vial, as his churning stomach simmered down. Making his way to the bedroom, the blond stuffed the jar under his pillow; he had plans to make.

 

 

It wasn’t until after they were in bed that Jensen started on his plan. Like every night since their first together, the second they laid down, Jared was all over him: touching him, caressing him, trying to entice the smaller man. Typically, it worked. Jensen’s desire for the taller man never wavered and as soon as he knew the other wished the same they were naked and bringing each other to completion. Instead of returning the touches, Jensen shook his head, grabbing Jared’s wrist which was trailing along his chest.

 

“Not tonight. Go to sleep, and we’ll see in the morning.”

 

The hand he had grabbed flexed as if Jared had to fight back the urge to touch. When he didn’t get a response from the larger man, Jensen turned until he was facing his lover. Jared was looking at him in confusion, but he didn’t move to entice him again, his hand resting on Jensen’s side while the other turned. “Lay on your back,” requested Jensen with a soft smile. As always Jared was quick to comply and laying down on that firm chest, Jensen slotted on leg between his lover’s, enjoying the sensation of their bare skin together.

 

“Are you sure that you don’t want me to touch you tonight?” asked the taller man, one hand resting on the curve of Jensen’s ass. Huffing slightly, the shorter man nodded.

 

“I’m certain, Jared… and if you try, I’ll make us both go to bed dressed.” The groan of disappointment from the brunet caused a smile to light his face. He had plans to keep, and though tempted to go ahead, Jensen wanted to see this through. It took longer than usual for Jared to sleep; however close to an hour later his breathing evened out, and his body relaxed in rest. Once confident that the other was genuinely asleep, Jensen began.

 

Jared wasn’t a heavy sleeper. In the morning Jensen was only barely able to leave the bed without the other waking, causing the younger man to need to be careful. Slowly, ever so gradually, he shifted until he could pull out the supplies he needed. A length of cloth rested in his palm while he reached for his lover’s wrists. With gentle movements, Jensen secured one of Jared’s wrists to the other, forcing his lover to hold his hands above his head, Jensen couldn’t help the way his blood rushed south at the sight. Hopefully, Jared would enjoy what he planned to do.

 

Slipping the small vial from beneath his pillow where he had stashed it earlier, Jensen popped open the top and placed a small amount onto his palm. Fastening the vial once again he put it in reach before he started, straddling his lover. The smaller man held down Jared’s wrists tightly while his hand palmed his lover’s cock. It only took for a split second for Jared to jerk awake, the hand Jensen had around him squeezing for a moment before cupping the flaccid penis and rubbing the slick of the oil along the warm skin.

 

Jared thrashed, his eyes open but unseeing in the dark room while he tried to fight Jensen. “Shhh, it’s me, Baby… it’s just me.” While calming the taller man, Jensen didn’t move from his position, holding the other’s wrists down with the bonds and palming the stiffening dick to life.

 

When Jared finally realized who was on top of him, he stopped struggling, his breath coming in short pants while he took in the situation. “Jensen? What are you doing?”

 

Chucking, the younger man flicked the tip of the brunet’s penis which twitched. “I would think that would be obvious; I was wrong to deny you when you wanted me… so I thought I could make it up to you.” When Jared made to move his hands again, Jensen frowned before pressing the larger man’s arms back to the mattress. “I want you to keep those there for me; I promise you won’t regret it.”

 

The taller man looked up at Jensen and with the moonlight beaming into the room he could make out the hesitation. There was nothing the older man liked more than to give up control in the bedroom, but this would be the first time Jensen was holding him captive. Leaning down, the shorter man gave Jared a soft kiss, resting their foreheads together once their lips parted. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, but I think you’ll enjoy it. I bet even tied up you could still kick my ass if needed. I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

 

For a second Jensen thought the other would refuse, and while he would be disappointed, they could still follow through with what he wanted for the night. Instead, Jared relaxed and nodded, leaning back and giving Jensen what he wanted. Pecking the other’s lips, Jensen grinned. “Good, now I want you to use that mouth of yours while I play with you.”

 

It took some maneuvering for Jensen to get into position. Thankfully Jared was only a few inches taller than him. Kneeling with his dick above his lover’s face, the younger man brought his mouth to Jared’s length. “Do what I do, Baby, but keep your hands to the bed.” Sticking out his tongue, Jensen licked along his lover’s cock, the organ starting to stiffen while he tasted the salty skin. Sucking in a breath as Jared did the same to his own dick, Jensen went to work quickly wrapping his lips around the other man and swirling his tongue while his fingers worked the vial open.

 

He could taste the olive oil on his lover from palming him earlier, though it didn’t take away from Jared’s natural flavor. Hooking his arms under the taller man’s legs, Jensen continued with his mouth, his cock being sucked into Jared’s hot cavern and causing his thighs to shake. Swiftly Jensen got to work pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers before corking the vial again. If he didn’t move soon, he was going to lose himself in what they were doing.

 

Circling the wrinkled hole with one finger while his tongue licked along the base of Jared’s stiff length caused the other man to moan, the vibrations making Jensen cry out. “Fuck, Jared, you’re going to love this…” Pushing the digit inside, Jensen licked along his lover’s cock though he didn’t take him back into his mouth as his finger sunk inside. Jared was so hot, his walls clamping around the finger before slowly relaxing and welcoming the intrusion. Pumping the slick digit, Jensen barely noticed that Jared no longer was working his mouth, the taller man too caught up in the feeling of having something inside him.

 

Shifting down a bit more, Jensen sucked a full testicle into his mouth while pressing a second finger inside. It took time for him to slowly stretch his lover, though he was careful to do as Robert had instructed and make certain Jared was distracted with each finger added. Still, when the third pressed in, the taller man hissed slightly. Pausing in his movements, Jensen was about to pull his hand away when a warm tongue licked behind his balls. Still, the younger man was attentive, stretching his fingers and making sure his master would only receive pleasure when they joined.

 

“Jensen, please… please, Jensen, I need you.”

 

The whispered words panted into the night were too inviting to ignore. With one last lick at the older man’s sack, Jensen got off the other and knelt at his spread legs. Quickly coating his twitching cock in the oil before tossing it aside, Jensen pulled until Jared’s legs were on either side of his hips, the brunet observing him with lust-blown eyes as Jensen aligned himself.

 

The first push, he let go too soon, the head slipping and running down Jared’s crack. On the second try he felt the heat of his master encase him, gripping him tightly as slowly he moved inside. It was easily the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced, made better by the way Jared wrapped his legs around him, pulling him in. “Jared,” whispered Jensen once he was entirely inside the man, his groin flush against the soft cheeks. Keeping still as he waited for the older man to adjust to his girth, Jensen took in the sight before him.

 

Jared’s eyes locked with his own; no words were exchanged as Jensen leaned forward, their mouths connecting. Bracing himself, the blond trusted Jared to keep his hips angled as he began to glide into the other. It wasn’t the harsh jerks he had been expecting his body to take, his hips rocking into the older man, barely pulling out as if not wanting to leave the warmth before pressing inside. After a few moments, Jared shifted, the heels of his feet pushing into the younger man’s ass.

 

Breaking their kiss, Jensen leaned forward to suck along the brunet’s neck, his teeth digging into the juncture hard enough to bruise before he sat back. Grabbing the taller man’s hips, Jensen pulled and tugged at the other, what was a slow grind changing to take the man harshly. With every slap of their skin, Jared would make a small whimper; his hands clenched tightly from where they rested above his head. Small whimpers became punched-out gasps as Jared came closer to his orgasm, and though he wished to hold back Jensen could feel his approaching rapidly.

 

“Let go, Jared, whenever you’re ready, let go.”

 

All it took were but a handful more thrusts and Jared cried out as his release coated his chest and stomach. While he came, his walls tightened around Jensen forcing the younger man’s hips to stutter as he froze, his release shooting deep into his lover. Pushing his cock in as far as it would go, Jensen waited a moment while his orgasm rushed over him, wanting to coat Jared from the inside out as his own. Once Jared was no longer panting below him but shifting, Jensen sighed before letting his softened dick slip free, missing the warmth the second it was gone.

 

“May I have my hands back now?” asked the still-bound man. Though he missed being inside his lover, Jensen laughed slightly at the question, reaching for the other and carefully undoing the ties to release him. As Jared rubbed his wrists, the blond used the fabric to wipe away Jared’s semen from his torso, tossing the cloth beside the bed and settling in beside the brunet.

 

As soon as Jensen’s back hit the mattress, Jared was wrapped around him, pulling up the blanket to cover them while he lay his head on Jensen’s chest. The shorter man brought a hand to rub Jared’s back, enjoying their time pressed together. “You know,” began Jared, his voice low in a way Jensen learned happened only after the taller man had an orgasm. “I don’t think I’ve ever done that before, come without touching my cock… I’ve never let anyone tie me before either, Jensen.”

 

The younger man didn’t know how to respond. Instead, he ran his hand through the other’s hair, thinking of what to say as not to scare the other man. “You never allowed it before because you didn’t belong to them, not as you do me.” Taking a breath, Jensen continued though he could feel Jared tense against him. “You may be my master and I your slave… but we belong to each other, Jared, which means _you_ belong to _me_. And I always take care of what’s mine.”

 

Silence broke over them, and while he hated the thought of what may happen if Jared took offense, Jensen wouldn’t take back his words. Instead of being kicked out of bed, Jensen found himself nearly pinned to the mattress as the larger man held him close. “Yeah, Jensen… I’m yours. Now rest. I was just asleep when someone woke me for sex.” Laughing, Jensen continued to run his hand through Jared’s hair, closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.

 


	11. Chapter 10

 

 

 

 

As Jared woke he sighed happily and nuzzled into the body beside him. For so long he had denied himself this, having someone to wake up to every day. It was terrific that Richard had known precisely what he needed even if he, himself, hadn’t. Jensen was still asleep, his mouth parted slightly, and a small dribble of drool leaking down his mouth. Somehow through the night, their positions had changed so that the shorter man was now the one resting on his back with Jared laying on top of him.

 

Placing a soft kiss on the other’s collarbone, Jared opened his eyes, absently rubbing them awake before lifting his torso to observe his lover. Even in sleep, Jensen had a certain presence about him, something that drew Jared in every time he saw the man. It was hard, nearly impossible, those first weeks with Jensen in his home and not being able to touch his freckled skin. Now that he had permission to explore the body beside his, Jared had no intentions of ever taking it for granted.

 

Stretching, Jared noticed how Jensen didn’t even twitch in his sleep, and pride settled in his chest. The blond hadn’t said as much, but Jared got the impression that the night before was the slave’s first time with anyone, man or woman. It wasn’t as uncommon as people thought, at least not for those who were taken into the slave market. Jensen had given him a gift; one Jared wished he could have given in turn, though his own virginity had been lost years ago.

 

Glancing at the floor, the taller man smirked before reaching over his lover, crunching his stomach as not to touch the other man as he reached down. Pulling back his arm, the brunet looked at the vial, eyes shifting between Jensen and the small bottle in his hand. With a grin, Jared braced his body with his right forearm, his mouth just able to press against Jensen’s soft skin while he hovered over his lover. Uncorking the bottle, the gladiator poured some of the oil onto his left hand, easily slicking his fingers before reaching behind himself, his right holding the vial open for when he would need it next.

 

Unlike when Jensen did the task, Jared didn’t take things slowly, slipping finger after finger into his waiting hole while he licked and sucked on the skin of Jensen’s shoulder. As three fingers were pumping into his entrance, the taller man deemed himself ready and pulled the blanket off his sleeping lover. Thankfully, Jensen was already hard. Jared could assume the soft kisses he had given the sleeping man would have caused erotic dreams making his self-appointed task easier. Slicking his palm with the oil before securing it once again and tossing it aside, Jared wrapped his hand around Jensen’s thick shaft.

 

Spreading the oil, the taller man positioned himself above his lover, holding Jensen’s cock in place before sinking down. It was difficult for the brunet to keep his eyes open while he slowly took Jensen into his body. His hazel eyes wanted to close, to get lost in the sensation, but Jared wanted to know the exact moment Jensen woke. He didn’t have to wait long. While Jensen slept through the initial penetration, his green eyes darted open as Jared began to move, fucking himself on the smaller man.

 

“Jared!”

 

At the shout of his name, the gladiator sped up, his hands resting on the smaller man’s chest while he lifted himself before slamming back down. A callused hand gripped his hip, tugging Jared into the pace the younger man wanted while Jensen’s pelvis lifted to aid in taking him harder. Jared could do nothing against the soft moans that escaped his mouth, though not once did he look away from the emerald orbs watching him. Shifting slightly, Jared cried out as Jensen thrust up against that particular spot inside him.

 

“There, Jared? You want it there?” asked the blond, the hand which was gripping Jared’s hip tightened slightly, and his other hand reached between the taller man’s legs, wrapping around his leaking dick. Jared lost his rhythm, though thankfully Jensen was more than awake enough to make up for his lack of mobility. Quicker than a jackrabbit, the younger man pumped his cock inside of the larger man, his hand working in time with his thrusts while he brought them both closer to the edge.

 

A twist of Jensen’s hand followed by the man rubbing against his prostate and Jared was gone. Clamping his thighs around the smaller man, Jared cried out his lover's name, streaks of white landing on Jensen’s stomach as the blond continued to jerk Jared’s cock until there was nothing left. Once the gladiator had nothing left to give, Jensen brought both hands to the taller man’s hips and fucked into him hard. There would be finger marks on his skin when Jensen was done. Jared loved nothing more than to know that he was giving his lover pleasure.

 

Watching as a bead of sweat budded down Jensen’s face, Jared leaned forward and licked at the perspiration, his mouth trailing down to bring an earlobe into his mouth and sucking it in. With a nip at the skin, Jensen came, pushing his dick deep inside Jared while he claimed the taller man. Humming at the back of his throat, Jared continued to kiss the other’s neck, enjoying the sensation of Jensen inside him for as long as possible. When the shorter man grew soft and slipped out, the brunet could feel the trail of semen leave his body, making him shift.

 

A large hand came to run through his hair, his lover pressing a kiss to his temple. “Couldn’t wait for me to wake up?” asked the blond, hands running along Jared’s back and hair while he spoke.

 

“No,” answered the taller man, “saw you laying there and realized I could touch you now. Couldn’t help myself after that… you complaining?” Jared let his words end in a slight question. Though Jensen had activity participated perhaps it wasn’t something he wanted, to have Jared take control while he was sleeping.

 

“Not complaining, just wondering if it’s something I should be expecting, or returning the favor.”

 

At the thought of waking to Jensen buried inside him, Jared shivered. “Ah, if you want, I wouldn’t mind. I’m yours remember? If you want to take me, take me.” Sex wasn’t something Jared thought he could ever deny the younger man; he always wanted Jensen inside him. Hands trailed from his hair down his back and to his ass, cupping the cheeks and squeezing for a moment before Jensen started to lift off the bed, taking Jared with him. The gladiator would deny the squeak that left his mouth for the rest of his days as the other man got out of bed, carrying Jared with him.

 

It was a bit awkward. Jared had to wrap his legs around the other to support himself and hook his hands behind his lover’s head. Still, Jensen was able to take them to the bathing room before he set Jared down. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a wash before breakfast… do you think you could stay home today? I have plans for that ass of yours; I think it’s a shame that we haven’t explored each other in every room of the house.”

 

Laughing, Jared heartily agreed, easily slipping behind his lover once the tub was filled and washing the other man who washed him in turn. The rest of the morning was spent exchanging soft kisses and touches, enjoying having the other close while using every chance they had to caress skin. The only moments Jared could have gone without was changing Jensen’s bandages, though when the shorter man worked on the wound on his thigh, the blond didn’t hesitate to take Jared into his mouth, his wicked tongue making the taller man forget about anything else.

 

They didn’t manage to make love in every room of the house, though not from lack of trying. By the time he was ready for bed, Jared didn’t think he would be able to become erect again for days, his dick having been milked for all it was worth by Jensen’s touch. Groaning as the shorter man trailed his hand down Jared’s chest, his thumb circling the new marks on his skin made by his lover’s mouth, the taller man swatted at the hand. “I can’t, Jensen… I don’t have another one left in me.”

 

The slave hummed softly, his fingers changing from rubbing the marks to a gentle caress. Sighing back into the mattress, Jared let the other man enjoy touching him before the blond rested his head against Jared’s chest and pulled the blanket over them. “You should remain home tomorrow as well; I’ll take care of you properly. I’m certain your body will be aching in the morning.” Though he didn’t want to admit it, Jared nodded his consent. He wasn’t young any longer, and though Jensen had been careful with his preparation, with how his younger lover took him and how often it would be a miracle if he was able to sit the next day.

 

Butterfly kisses were placed along Jared’s chest as he drifted off to sleep, relaxed with the other man on top of him and a smile on his face as he thought of what the shorter man had planned for the next day. If he kept this up, he would be too orgasm-drunk to ever return to the games. Somehow that didn’t seem like a bad trade.

 


	12. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 

 

By the time Jared’s wound had healed and his own had closed over, Jensen had found his lot in life. His job was to care for his master in any way necessary, and though he had rejected the idea at first, caring for his larger lover in bed was something he looked forward to every day. Even the few times where he had to be in public and act as an obedient slave were pleasant, knowing that his master was going to make it up to him the second they were behind closed doors.

 

The only thing that caused Jensen to worry was that Jared was getting stronger. While he was happy his lover was no longer in pain, the taller man had gone back to his training. It was something else to watch, seeing Jared go through his work out, building up a sweat that the younger man wanted to lick off his skin. But Jensen knew what it meant as the gladiator grew a stronger each day. Jared was going to return to the games. The thought left not only a sour taste in his mouth but made his stomach fall to his feet.

 

Jared was over thirty summers old, and while he was still in peak physical condition, his last battle nearly killed him. Who was to say the next one wouldn’t? Gladiators didn’t have long life spans, and Jared was already pressing his luck with each battle won. Once the thought entered his mind, Jensen tried to think of what he could do. No matter how they were in their home, the fact remained that he was Jared’s slave. He may be able to command the larger man in the bedroom, but how far would Jared let him push before he decided enough was enough? Telling his lover that he had to quit a job he loved was probably past that line.

 

Glancing at the blond standing in the doorway he had opened moments before, Jensen sucked in a breath, his body tensing as he welcomed Richard and Robert into their home. “Jared!” called out the older man, his arms open wide while he made his way to the brunet. Robert remained behind, standing beside Jensen who felt like his world was crumbling. Jared laughed as he hugged his employer, a broad grin on his face that Jensen had hardly seen from the other man. While the slave couldn’t stand what was to come it was easy to tell that Jared was excited about what news Richard would bring.

 

“I see you no longer need to wrap your thigh! Let me see the damage.” Jared lifted the edge of his toga and flashed his upper leg to the older man who whistled. “Look at that. It seems Jensen here has been doing his job well; it’s already starting to scar over.” Richard had knelt on the ground, his hand coming to caress the raised flesh of the other’s wound while observing the changes. Jensen had to grind his teeth to resist saying something. Jared belonged to him now.

 

There must have been something in his expression because Jared smiled at him, shaking his head for a moment before pulling his leg away from Richard’s wandering hands. It didn’t seem to surprise or faze the enthusiastic man who stood before clapping Jared on the back. “This is wonderful news indeed. I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to enter you into the next season with it being only a few weeks away, but if you keep this up, you should be good as new and ready to enter the ring.”

 

Jensen swallowed, a lump forming in his throat while he waited for Jared to respond. “I was worried too, Richard,” stated the gladiator. “If it wasn’t for Jensen I don’t know if I would have been well enough to complete so soon. I owe you my thanks.” Jensen should have been flattered. Instead, he couldn’t help but feel his stomach fill with dread. What if Jared was right? What if he wouldn’t have recovered as well if not for his help? What if he went back to the games and _died_ and it was _all his fault?_ Taking a deep breath to stop himself from panicking, Jensen looked to Robert who had remained at his side, ignoring whatever Jared and Richard were talking about.

 

The blue-eyed man must have understood that something was happening with Jensen since he reached out and gently touched his arm in comfort. The rest of the day was a blur. Jared and Richard spoke about the upcoming list of fighters and who Jared would most likely be put against. While the crowd would have loved to see a rematch, Markus had fallen only the week previous. It wasn’t until Richard left that Jensen felt he could breathe again, only to have it taken away as Jared continued to speak about how excited he was to get back into the ring.

 

He was going to lose his lover so soon after finding him.

 

He remained silent for most of the night, preparing their meal and making the appropriate sounds while Jared spoke. Jensen continued to think of a way to make Jared remain out of the ring. The only way it would happen was if the taller man became so injured that he could no longer fight, but though he wished the gladiator would retire, it would take something drastic and crippling for the other to back down. He couldn’t do anything to stop the older man from working.

 

“Jared, I want you naked and on the bed. I’m going to wash up. When I’m done I want you ready for me. Use the oil and stretch yourself while I get ready.”

 

The taller man had been in mid-conversation, his eyes widening at both being cut off and what Jensen wanted him to do. Still, without hesitating the brunet nodded before leaving the room and making his way to the bedroom to prepare himself. They had played these kinds of games before, Jensen giving Jared an order to prepare himself and joining once his lover was a quivering mess.

 

Tonight, he wanted something a bit different. Going to the bathing room, Jensen grabbed a rag and wiped himself down, giving Jared enough time to prepare himself. Once he was done, the slave walked into the bedroom holding another cloth for later. The sight that greeted him almost made him forget the simmering anger in his stomach. Jared was precisely how he wanted him, his ass in the air while he worked three fingers inside his hole, one hand spreading a cheek to give Jensen a view of what his fingers were doing.

 

Walking to the taller man, Jensen didn’t say a word. Instead, he knelt behind the gladiator and pulled the other’s hands away. A quick reach around and Jensen confirmed that his lover was hard and wanting, his dick practically begging for a touch Jensen had no intentions of giving. Spotting the vial by Jared’s head, Jensen used the contents to slick his cock before diving right in. This wasn’t like the other times he had taken the man. While before he had asked Jared to prepare himself, Jensen always eased his way in slowly.

 

In one thrust, the slave buried his cock in his master’s tight heat, Jared crying out against the pillow while arching his back into the motion. With firm hands Jensen gripped the other’s hips and started to fuck into him at an almost brutal pace, not giving the taller man a moment to adjust to the fullness. The room was filled with the harsh sounds of their coupling. Still, even with the pace he set from the beginning it wasn’t enough. Pausing for a moment, Jensen swiveled his hips, searching for that spot inside his lover that would turn his moans into screams.

 

The second he found it, Jensen hissed as Jared thrashed back against his dick. Bringing a hand from the taller man’s hips, Jensen smacked it down hard on the other’s round ass. The slap echoed through the room, along with the whimper from Jared. Again and again, Jensen slapped the pale skin, turning it a pale red before he started to slam his cock into the other’s hole. By the time he began to move again, taking what he needed from the body below his, Jared was fisting the covers.

 

Grunting with the force of his thrusts, Jensen once again gripped the hips before him, his fingers digging into the pale skin hard enough that it was sure to leave marks. At the thought of causing finger-shaped bruises on the gladiator's skin, Jensen leaned over the other who was lost to the pleasure being poured into his body. Swiftly, Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s chest before lifting back and making the taller man rise to meet him. Jared couldn’t move his legs by himself to keep up with the pace Jensen had set, so the younger man continued to fuck into his lover, one hand wrapped around the other’s chest while a hand came to wrap around the brunet’s throat.

 

Jensen didn’t squeeze; while he wanted to make certain Jared knew to whom he belonged, he didn’t want to hurt the man. The second his hand flexed slightly in an almost warning, Jared screamed as he came, his ass clenching around Jensen’s still-pounding dick. Letting go of the other man’s throat, Jensen pushed Jared back down onto the bed, slipping out for a moment while he positioned the larger man back on his hands and knees. Reaching to grip the brunet locks, Jensen slapped Jared’s arse once more before resuming his previous pace.

 

Jared was whimpering under him, and with the way his head was tilted, Jensen could see the tracks previous tears had left on his cheeks. There was nothing in the taller man’s expression to tell him to stop; they had long ago established that if Jared wasn’t interested he would let Jensen know. Knowing that he made his gladiator _cry from pleasure_ was the push the blond needed. Calling out his lover’s name, Jensen came deep inside the older man, his hips continuing to thrust, although softer than before, wanting to make sure he filled the larger man.

 

Once there was nothing more he could release into Jared, the smaller man nearly flopped against the brunet. Grabbing the rag he had placed beside Jared earlier, Jensen wiped off the traces of the other’s release from his stomach and patted the blanket before laying down on his side, throwing the rag away. “Jensen?” asked Jared softly, pulling the sheet with him as he lay down on Jensen’s chest. Automatically, Jensen brought a hand to tangle in the hair of his lover.

 

“Yeah, Jared?” asked the smaller man, his eyes closed while he answered. Now that he had properly claimed the other man, the simmering anger seemed to have died down. It wasn’t gone completely, but Jensen had a feeling it was something he was going to have to live with for however long Jared remained a player of the games. Reflexively his hand tightened for a moment before he relaxed back into the mattress.

 

“Jensen, that was different… are you okay?” He could tell him. All he would have to do is open his mouth, and he could explain to Jared what was bothering him, but a flash of the happy grin on the other’s face while he spoke of returning to work went through Jensen’s mind. He couldn’t do that; he couldn’t take that happiness away from his lover just because he was afraid. Instead of explaining his actions, Jensen placed a soft kiss to the top of Jared’s head. Grunting, Jensen avoided the question and mentioned going to sleep.

 

It’s a while before Jared slept, his body tense before slowly relaxing. Jensen didn’t sleep that night. Instead, he held his lover close and wondered how many more nights he’d have with the man.

 


	13. Chapter 12

 

 

There was something wrong with Jensen. Jared would have to be both blind and stupid not to notice that something was bothering his lover. It wasn’t that the younger man said as much, and though their sex hadn’t returned to their usual lovemaking, a bit rough but not brutal, Jared could see it in the way Jensen moved. Those green eyes were locked on Jared whenever they were in the same room, and while that was normal the emotion inside them wasn’t. Jensen had always watched Jared, in recent weeks with lust in his eyes, but the expression in those orbs now more desperate than lustful.

 

Jared tried to reassure his lover, often reaching out throughout the day to touch the younger man, to comfort him and to silently let him know he was there, and if the other ever wanted to voice what was wrong he would listen. Still, after a week passed with the same silence from Jensen that reminded Jared strongly of when the man first came to his home, the taller man had given up hope of the blond explaining what was wrong. Eventually, something had to give, and though he hated the thought of bringing their roles into play, Jared toyed with the idea of ordering his slave to answer him.

 

Thankfully he never had to. Richard helped him figure it out before drastic measures needed to be taken. A week after his last visit, Jared was once again looking at his employer. This time he noticed what was wrong with Jensen, or rather, Jensen inadvertently showed him.

 

“Jared, look what I have for you!” As always Richard was excited to see him, and though he was just as happy to see his friend, Jared noticed the way Robert stood beside Jensen. The blue-eyed man was overseeing Jensen which drew his attention to his lover. Jensen’s jaw was clenched, his hands fisted at his side. “All you have to do is look these over, and you can come back to the games. We can have you signed up as soon as ten days time.”

 

It was precisely what he wanted. Taking the scroll that Richard was passing him, Jared nearly missed the way Jensen started to glare at the parchment. Nearly. Looking over the documents, Jared turned a bright smile to his employer, excited to be working again when it happened. Jensen stormed out of the room, ripping his arm away from where Robert had been trying to calm him and stomping out the back of the house. It startled everyone except Robert who seemed to be expecting the reaction. Richard glanced into the living room for a moment.

 

A soft inhale from the manager alerted Jared that he saw what he needed. Whiskey eyes glanced between Jared and the open door, then down to the scroll, the larger man was holding. With quick hands, Richard grabbed the parchment back, and when Jared turned to the man to see what the problem was, he was met with a soft smile. “I forgot to add something to this. How about I come back in a day or two and have you look them over then? I think you should follow your lover, make sure he’s okay.”

 

“Come on, Robert,” called Richard as he left the house, shutting the door behind the blue-eyed man. It didn’t take long for Jared to find his lover once his company was gone. Jensen was sitting in the bedroom, hunched over with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. For the first time since he met him, Jensen looked defeated. Sitting beside him, Jared placed his hand on the other’s thigh, half expecting Jensen to pull away. Instead, the younger man leaned against his side. Wrapping an arm around the smaller man, Jared let the silence grow between them.

 

“You look so damn happy when you talk about going back to work, and fuck if it doesn’t kill me knowing that your last fight nearly killed you. Markus is _dead_ , Jared… and he was stronger than you last time you met in the ring. Gladiators don’t live long. How can you expect me to be alright with the fact that in a split second, just one miss-step, and you could die.”

 

Jared didn’t respond right away, his arm wrapped around the other man and holding him close. This was why he hadn’t taken a lover for more than a night before. He craved what he and Jensen had, but it would be too hard on his partner. Jared had known when he was a young man exactly what he was getting into, and if he lived past his fortieth year, he would then find someone to share his life and his bed. Jensen wasn’t in his careful plan. However, the green-eyed man was making his way into his home and stealing his heart without trying.

 

There was no one on Earth that he would ever love more than the man he was holding, but he needed to work. The arena wasn’t just a job. It was a calling, and though he would be taking his life in his hands with every battle, it was his life to gamble. “Jensen… I’ve worked for this all my life. Do you think Richard just came around and picked me out of a string of young men? No, I worked for what I have now. I paid for my home and this life with my blood and sweat. I can’t just give that up, Jensen.”

 

“I know,” whispered the younger man, his head resting against Jared’s chest while he spoke. “I know you worked hard for where you are, but why do you have to go back? You have enough money to last; we could live happily together here, Jared. You wouldn’t need to leave and risk your life each day. You could stay home with me. It’s not so bad, is it? Spending the day together, eating, joking, making love?”

 

Shaking his head, though his heart pumped wildly at the thought of spending his days wrapped up his lover, there was more to work than something to do. “That would be paradise, and in five years, I promise to spend my days in our bed… but I planned on leaving the ring at forty summers, and it will still be sometime before then.” Jensen leaned away for a moment, and though he wanted to pull the smaller man back, Jared let him stand.

 

Jensen was running a hand through his hair while pacing, the younger man obviously unknowing what to do. “Is it because you need to work? Can’t you find a different job to occupy your time instead of one that is going to get you killed?” 

 

Jared shook his head at the question, reaching out to the other man and pulling Jensen against him. “The Colosseum calls to me, Jensen. I could limit my fights if that’s what you wanted, but there is a thrill in entering the games I can’t get anywhere else. I’m drawn to it; I don’t want to give it up.”

 

The blond made a soft whine from the back of his throat before pushing Jared down on the bed, his hands gripping the taller man’s shoulders while he balanced on one knee between Jared’s own. “If I can not save you then I will give you something to return home to.” Without being asked, Jared spread his legs, welcoming the heat of the shorter man’s body against his own. Rough hands hiked up his toga, nails scratching down once Jensen had the hem tucked up Jared’s chest.

 

“If I can not make you leave the arena, you would do well to remember who owns you. If I can not stop their eyes from caressing your skin, remember who has the right to touch you. If I can not stop you from risking your life, remember who you live for.”

 

The younger man wrapped a hand around the gladiator’s cock, the warmth easily getting Jared interested in more. Not knowing if he could touch Jensen like this, the brunet kept his hands by his side, fisting the blanket while he watched his lover, curious as to what he was going to do. “Jensen, please…” spoke Jared, his eyes glancing to the small table where the vial of oil was kept. For a second, Jared thought Jensen was going to go without. He had done it before when he was younger, using spit to ease the way, but it wasn’t something he was interested in doing now.

 

Thankfully, Jensen paused for only a moment to decide before adjusting his stance and grabbing the vial, pulling off his toga and leaving Jared’s upper half still clothed. “It’s going to be quick; I need you to relax for me.” What followed was two fingers pressing against his entrance, rubbing for only a second before working their way inside. Hissing at the stretch, Jared closed his eyes and forced himself to relax, his legs tugged over Jensen’s shoulders. The blond worked quickly, just as he promised, and before Jared was comfortable taking it, there was a third digit inside him.

 

“Jensen, I need you… please…”

 

A palm ran from his calf to his thigh, softer than anything Jensen had done so far. Opening his eyes, Jared looked into the green ones observing him, and though he knew the younger man wanting nothing more than to bury himself inside him, Jensen was slowing things down to check. Nodding slightly, Jared placed his hand over Jensen’s lifting his hips so that his cheeks rubbed against Jensen’s hard length. “I need you in me, Jensen… I need you to show me who owns me. Claim me.”

 

The blunt head of his lover’s cock always felt so good inside him. He loved sex with Jensen, and that first push inside was his favorite moment. Tossing his head back and breaking eye contact, Jared gasped while Jensen bottomed out in one long stride. The preparation wasn’t enough. He needed more time for there not to be any pain, but the burn was well worth it. “Jensen, please. Take me.” Before the last word was out of his mouth two firm hands gripped his thighs, nails digging in while Jensen moved. The pace was animalistic, the younger man bending so that his cock brushed against that spot inside the taller man.

 

Whimpers and moans broke the silence in the room, followed by the harsh slapping of their skin. It was too much and not enough at once, Jared’s eyes rolling to the back of his head while he got lost in the sensation of Jensen inside him. The blond never paused or broke rhythm, his hands moving from Jared’s thighs to his hips and pulling him harder, taking him faster. “Jensen!” crying out, Jared came, his release reaching his throat while his lover continued to use him.

 

Knowing Jensen had to be close by the way his thrusts were stuttering, Jared clamped his muscles around the shorter man. Jensen grunted, but instead of letting his orgasm take over he pulled out, hand furiously working his dick while he shuffled up the bed. When the kneeling man was close enough, Jared opened his mouth leaning forward to take the head of Jensen’s cock inside and sucking hard while a hand grabbed his hair. Tasting himself on his lover’s dick wasn’t something Jared thought he would enjoy, but the combination made him aware of what Jensen had just been doing, how good the blond made him feel.

 

Hollowing his cheeks, Jared let the other man guide his head, sucking and swallowing while Jensen jerked his hips and fucked into his mouth. The gladiator could hardly breathe, his vision clouding slightly, but he didn’t want to stop, not until he pleased his lover. There was no warning when Jensen came; the blond pushed his full length down Jared’s throat making him gag for a second before swallowing as Jensen found his release. When Jensen pulled back, Jared could finally breathe again, taking in lungfuls of air before a thumb wiped at the corner of his mouth and darted inside. Licking the spilled semen, Jared looked up at his lover who was gazing down at him.

 

“I don’t want to lose you.”

 

Jared placed his hand over Jensen’s who took the thumb out of his mouth to respond. “I know, and I will do everything that I can to make certain you don’t.” Jensen didn’t say anything else, but as he cleaned them up and lay down to rest with his hand tracing the scarring wound on Jared’s thigh, he didn’t have to. For the first time since he was a young man, Jared wondered if fighting in the arena was what he truly wanted. Though the ring called to him, would it be worth it to have his lover worry about him each time he took up his sword? Closing his eyes and resting his head on Jensen’s chest, Jared decided he could think about it more in the morning.

 


	14. Chapter 13

 

 

 

 

Once again opening the door to Richard was not how Jensen wanted to spend his morning. While he could do nothing about Jared returning to work, he had every intention of pleading his case to the older man, something he couldn’t do with the other blond in the room unless he wanted to put on a show. Robert, as always, followed behind his master though he did spare Jensen a look and smiled brightly at the taller man. Returning the smile although he knew his own was forced, Jensen welcomed the two into the home and called for Jared who was finishing his meal.

 

As always Richard was greeted with a hug from the gladiator, but Jensen noticed how Jared was moving that morning. Perhaps it was best that they took a break. He wasn’t confident his lover would be able to handle his version of persuasion right then. “Jared, you look great this morning, well rested even. Excited to get back to work?” At the reminder of why Richard was there, Jensen sighed, though he refused to flee like he had the day before. Robert stood beside him, brushing his arm for a second before nodding toward the scroll Richard had clasped in his hand.

 

The scroll that would ruin his life.

 

Fighting the urge to leave the room, Jensen stood with his back straightened, catching his lover’s gaze for a second before the taller man turned to his employer. “I am. While I’m enjoying my time at home I think I should get back to work as soon as you think me able, Richard.”

 

The older man grinned, passing Jared the scroll and taking a step back from the taller man. “I think you’re ready. You see I did some thinking yesterday and lo and behold I decided against entering you into the games again as a regular contender.”

 

Shocked hazel and green eyes looked at the manager, Jensen’s filling with hope while Jared looked appalled at his friend. When Richard nodded toward the scroll, Jared quickly opened it and read its contents. “A blacksmith?” asked the brunet, his eyes darting to Richard who was now standing beside his slave, a soft smile on his face.

 

“Jeffrey has been asking me for a week now to find someone to take over his shop. With no children to pass it to he wants someone strong enough to handle the workload but young enough to learn his trade. You could still compete if you wanted, but if you took the pay cut and learned from him, you could own your smithy by the time you originally wished to retire from the games anyway.”

 

Jared continued to look at the slip of paper, his eyes wide while he took it all in. Jensen, however, had to stop himself from jumping in joy. It wasn’t the complete removal of the games from their lives, but it could work. If Jared was doing something else with his time, he could still compete perhaps only once or twice a season and have something to take up his time. “Thank you,” whispered Jensen, looking at Richard for the first time directly in the eye to express his gratitude.

 

Instead of answering, Richard nodded, glancing once more at Jared. “You can look them over tonight, and I’ll come back in the morning to get your answer. I’m not cutting you out, Jared. I still think you’d make one hell of a contender… but there are other things to consider.” Richard made a gesture toward the spot Jensen had previously been sleeping, his mat no longer rolled up but stored away. It made sense, the way Richard had left the second he noticed the previously occupied space last time he was over. The man wasn’t trying to get Jared to retire for any other reason than he realized they were together.

 

With a wave, Richard left the house, Robert following behind a second later. Once alone, Jensen turned his full attention to his lover, watching as Jared glanced between him and the scroll with his bottom lip sucked into his mouth. Though he wanted nothing more than to try and convince the taller man to take the deal, the decision had to be what Jared wanted. Stepping forward, Jensen took the scroll from the brunet and rolled it up, placing his hand on the other’s cheek. “Come on. We were going to go to the market, right? You can think about this later. Right now I want to spend some time with you.”

 

Jared nodded, turning his head to place a kiss to Jensen’s wrist before they got ready for the day. Slipping into his role of a slave wasn’t something Jensen had to do often, but by the approving glanced he got from his master it was well worth it. The second they got home Jensen put the things away and started on dinner, Jared leaving to think about the proposal as he cooked. The rest of the night was spent without mentioning the offer, though Jensen couldn’t help but hope that his lover would take it.

 

Stripping off their clothing before bed, Jensen laid down on the mattress, turning the blanket down for Jared to join him. Instead of curling around him as he was expecting, the taller man straddled his waist and placed his large hands on Jensen’s chest. As Jared reached for the vial they kept close at hand, the green-eyed man rubbed his palms along the other’s thighs, trailing up the inside in a caress that always turned Jared on. Instead of slicking his fingers, the brunet poured a few drops of the oil directly on Jensen’s cock, wrapping his fingers around the hardening shaft to spread the oil.

 

“Jared?” Jensen asked as the taller man shifted, holding the blond man’s cock to his entrance before sinking down. It was tight, tighter than he had been the day before, and while there was oil to slick the way, Jensen held back the urge to thrust in. Instead, he started to shift his hips away from his lover. Jared, however, wanted no part of stopping. With one swift move he practically fell onto Jensen’s lap, taking the slave’s dick inside him. Both cried out at the sensation, Jensen having to close his eyes for a moment to stop himself from reaching his release.

 

“It’s okay,” whispered Jared once he started to rock slowly above him. Opening his eyes, Jensen looked to his lover who was leaning forward enough that he could capture those tempting lips with his own. “I prepared myself earlier… didn’t want to wait…” whispered the larger man, his hands resting on Jensen’s chest which was heaving with the effort of holding back. Bracing his feet on the mattress, the blond spread his legs a bit to get better leverage before moving with Jared and slowly taking him.

 

Keeping his mouth near his lover’s, the younger man placed soft kisses along the other’s cheeks and nose before returning to his lips. They swayed together for a while, Jensen barely leaving the heat of his lover before he was pressed back inside, the slow rocking building their need together steadily. Jensen’s hands couldn’t get enough of touching the older man, running along his muscular back and thighs, to cup the soft flesh of his ass and reach between them to pinch a nipple or give a quick stroke to the taller man’s cock before returning to his exploration.

 

Once he felt his orgasm approach, Jensen focused on pleasing his lover, a hand wrapping around Jared’s length which kept with the soft rhythm between them. Watching those hazel eyes look down at him, Jensen felt the warmth spread through his body. Placing their mouths together again for a moment, he decided to take a chance, his hips quickening the slightest bit. “I love you,” Jensen whispered against the other’s lips. At the admission, Jared bucked, his ass clenching as he came. Grunting, Jensen thrust into the other man hard, once, twice, three times before filling his lover.

 

As they lay there together, Jared reached over to the table beside the bed and grabbed a cloth they kept in close reach to wipe his release off Jensen’s stomach. Tossing the rag aside, he hovered for a second over the other, and Jensen didn’t know what his master was thinking before soft lips slotted against his own. When they pulled away, Jensen sighed happily, Jared shifting to curl against him and pull the blanket over their naked bodies. “I love you too, you know,” spoke the taller man, his head laying against Jensen’s chest.

 

Running a hand through brunet hair, Jensen smiled. “I know. Go to sleep, and we can talk more in the morning, love.” Jared hummed slightly before relaxing as Jensen held him, the shorter man unable to keep the grin off his face while he held his lover. Even if his gladiator returned to work in the arena, at least he still had this. For however long Jared would let him, Jensen would still have the man resting against him.

 


	15. Chapter 14

 

 

 

When it all came down to it, deciding to take Richard up on his offer was the right thing to do, and as he sat there with the older man, Jared glanced over to his lover who was beaming at him. “That’s wonderful news. I’ll let Jeffrey know that you’ll start work for him tomorrow…” Jared laughed slightly, shaking his head.

 

“I still reserve the right to enter into the annual competition for the next five years, and though I’m thrilled to get back to work, it will be the day after when I’ll begin my training as a blacksmith.” Richard laughed at the look Jared was giving his lover, not that the taller man minded.

 

“Of course, you celebrate your new employment tonight with your pretty boy, and I’ll tell Jeffrey you’ll be there at dawn the day after tomorrow.” Standing from the sofa, Jared was surprised when Richard pulled him down to a hug, bracing himself on the backrest behind the older man. Jared hugged back with one arm. “You did the right thing,” whispered Richard while holding him, speaking low enough that the other two in the room couldn’t hear. “That boy over there loves you, Jared, and watching you fight every day would have broken him. I’m proud of you.”

 

Letting go, Richard shoved at Jared to step back before getting up himself and waving at a glowering Jensen. With a laugh, Richard was soon joined by Robert who was at his side while they left the house. Turning to his younger lover, Jared couldn’t keep the grin off his face as the blond stalked toward him, quickly moving with the other man as he was dragged into a fierce kiss. It was adorable how Jensen would get so possessive. While once many years ago he and Richard had been together, Jensen didn’t have to worry. How could anyone compare to his lover?

 

“I want you,” whispered Jensen who was pulling at his tunic, hand slipping down his breeches to cup Jared’s hardening length. With great effort, Jared pulled back and shook his head, tugging Jensen’s hand away. “No, I want to wait until tonight. We’re going to go out to celebrate; I haven’t been to the pub since Richard last took me.” Before he could balance himself, Jared was pushed back and stumbled until he fell with a soft thud onto the sofa. The blond was quick to kneel in front of him, the younger man placing his hands on Jared’s legs and pushing until they were spread enough that he could slot between them.

 

“We’ll celebrate just fine in a couple of hours. Right now I need to taste you.” Placing his hand on Jensen’s short hair, Jared nodded before the younger man went to work, reducing him to nothing more than whimpers and moans of the other’s name. Once he came, Jared reached to return the favor only to be stopped by the shorter man who shook his head. “No, I can wait until tonight. I thought you had plans for us drinking together?”

 

Pouting at not being able to please his lover, Jared sighed before straightening his clothes and standing. Jensen brought their mouths together again, Jared tasting himself on the other’s tongue. Moaning into the kiss, the taller man held the shorter against him, relishing in holding his lover close who spoke softly. “Let me enjoy having you here with me today before you go back to work; we can always drink later.”

 

Nodding, Jared readily agreed to the arrangement, wanting to make Jensen happy. They spent the day together, and though Jared wanted their time to end up in the bedroom, once night fell they hadn’t touched each other intimately again. Pulling his clothing into place, Jared smiled while waiting for Jensen to come to the door. It wasn't something he could see them often doing, but the idea of being able to relax around the other man while having a drink was thrilling. On the way to the pub, Jensen kept shooting him nervous glances, and while he understood where the slave was coming from, the pub he planned on visiting was one he had seen other masters bring their slaves to without causing trouble.

 

Entering the pub, Jared easily waved to the barkeep who filled his order of two pints before the gladiator took a seat off to the side with his lover. There were a few patrons already there, including some Jared knew from when he used to frequent the establishment. He was greeted with cheers and smiles, Jensen shifting closer to him and brushing their legs together under the table. For a while they drank, Jared enjoying speaking with Jensen outside their home and introducing him to those who stopped by to say hello.

 

It wasn't until late that there was trouble. Jared was getting another drink when it happened.

 

Returning to the table, he saw someone else beside Jensen. The other man was around his slave’s age with an arm wrapped around the blond. Seeing red, Jared stomped over to the table and placed the mugs on the wooden surface before turning his attention to the other. “I believe you are touching what doesn’t belong to you,” stated the former gladiator, his eyes narrowed. Instead of moving away the man laughed, though he did pull his hand back from around Jensen who was glaring at the stranger as well.

 

“I’m sure you can share. I mean he is pretty enough, isn't he? I was telling your boy here how I plan on buying him for the night, so he can see how a real man takes care of their whores.” Jared gripped the man by the collar of his tunic, hauling him to his feet though he didn’t seem in the least bit afraid. “I know about you,” spoke the stranger, ignoring how the pub went quiet at the confrontation. “I know exactly who you are, a _former_ gladiator. Word has it that you’re too injured by your last match to continue with the games.”

 

The kick to his leg wasn’t what Jared was expecting but after years spent taking a beating he barely flinched. Instead, his fist connected with the smaller man’s jaw, forcing his head to the side while the younger man scrambled to get loose of Jared’s hold. Once the taller man let go of the stranger, he was met with another kick, though this time Jared was quick to intercept the blow and swing his fist again, this time in the other man’s stomach. The fight didn’t last long from there, though the stranger did manage to land another blow to Jared’s chest. The taller man grunted before slamming the stranger to the ground.

 

He would have continued. While he had been away from the ring for months, the need to fight still rushed through his veins. It wasn’t the barkeep or the patrons who stopped him but a hand he knew all too well on his back. “Jared,” spoke the green-eyed man, “Jared, let’s go home now, yeah? I think you proved that you can still hold your own.” Spitting on the fallen man, Jared nodded, tossing a few coins at the barkeep before taking Jensen home.

 

The walk home was silent, Jared berating himself for losing his composure and possibly frightening Jensen. It wasn’t that he wanted to start a fight. Tonight was about celebration, and here he was throwing his fists. The second they entered the house, Jared was once again assaulted, this time by his lover’s mouth. A thump sounded in the room as Jared was shoved against the door, his mouth attacked by the shorter man in a fierce kiss. Reaching to hold the younger man close, Jared found his hands pinned to his sides while the other man easily took control.

 

Unable to breathe correctly, Jared could feel his lungs burn as Jensen rubbed his groin against his own, each about to explore the other’s hardening length through their clothing. “Do you… have any idea… how attractive you looked… taking control like that… _winning_ like that…” As Jensen spoke he trailed hot kisses along Jared’s neck, the taller man unable to do more than groan as his lover bit down at the seam of his tunic, marking the skin with his teeth. “To know that you let me have you… that you enjoy me taking you… that you would do whatever I asked…”

 

Need ran through Jared, an all-consuming need to please his lover, to make Jensen feel just as good as he did every time they were together. The memory of only a few hours before, the blond on his knees pleasing him flashed through Jared’s mind. “Jensen… please, I need you,” whimpered the taller man, his head tilted in offering to his lover’s mouth, his arms laying lax at his sides where the shorter man was holding them. A hand slipped down his trousers, the fingers easily seeking out his length and pumped the heated flesh while Jensen rubbed against him.

 

“Get naked, go to the bedroom, and wait for me. I want you ass in the air waiting for my touch. Do not use the oil; I have plans for you.”

 

The hand which had been wrapped around his cock let go, giving Jared the chance to move. It didn't take long for him to remove his clothing, the pile of cloth left on the floor before crawling onto the bed. Resting his body on his forearms, Jared spread his legs and arched his ass into the air. It made him feel amazing to be able to give this to his lover, to wait for the other man while posed like a brothel-worker. The twitch of his dick let Jared become distracted for a moment, clenching his hands in the sheets to resist the urge to touch himself.

 

He didn’t have to wait long. Jensen came into the room holding another vial of oil because they had used the last of the small bottle the day before. Pressing his face into the pillow for a moment, Jared waited for that first touch of a finger inside him. Jensen didn't start stretching him right away. Instead, the sharp pain of a slap to his ass made Jared buck slightly. The next slap wasn’t unexpected and drew a moan from Jared’s throat. The hits continued, one right after the other and each varying in strength before his cheeks were pulled apart, letting Jensen see his clenching hole.

 

“I thought about doing this for weeks, Jared. If its too much tell me. I want to hear you.”

 

Before he could ask what Jensen was about to do Jared cried out as a clever tongue licked around his puckered hole. It wasn't something he had ever had done before, but the sensation of Jensen touching along his entrance made Jared arch his ass closer to the waiting mouth. With each lick Jared whimpered, his cock aching while Jensen continued to please him. Soon the tongue was pressing inside, wiggling while it tasted him. Eyes shut firmly, the taller man could hardly breathe while Jensen started to thrust his tongue in a mimic of what was to come.

 

“Jensen, please, Jensen…” spoke Jared, not knowing what he was asking for. As the blond sealed his lips around Jared’s entrance and sucked the taller man had to reach down quickly to wrap his fingers around the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. “I can’t… Jensen, it’s too good.” Jared cried out while trying to keep himself from ending things too soon. The shorter man gave one last lick before pulling back, only for his tongue to be replaced by two slick fingers. With how well the other man worked his mouth the two fingers were soon followed by a third and Jared was more than ready to have his lover.

 

Another slap was delivered to his stinging arse before the fingers were removed and Jared felt the blunt head of his lover’s dick against his hole. In one smooth glide, Jared was filled, and just like every time before he let go a soft moan at the sensation. Jensen must have been close to the edge as well as he paused for a moment, his hands stroking down the brunet’s sides before he moved. The way his lover took him was frantic and possessive rolled into one, each hard thrust was met with another, and all Jared could do was gasp and moan while his slave claimed him.

 

His hand still wrapped around his dick, Jared’s cock jerked into his hold with every press of Jensen’s hips. It wouldn't be long before he came and judging by the way Jensen was grunting behind him the other was close as well. “Jensen,” panting Jared, his body tightening in an impending release. “Jensen, so good… so close… please…” It was the tug to his hair that did it. With the slight pain from his scalp, Jared came, his pleasure shouted to any outside the house while his lover continued to use him. When Jensen came, the blond gripped his hips tightly and shoved his cock in as far as he could, releasing deeply into the taller man.

 

For a while neither moved, Jensen holding Jared in place while he enjoyed his bliss. Jared was in much the same boat, wanting to remain connected with his lover while he could. All too soon Jensen’s dick began to soften and slipped out of him, making Jared hiss slightly before a cloth caressed his skin to wipe away their semen. Once clean, Jared lay down on the bed, Jensen easily laying beside him. As most nights, Jared curled around his lover, resting his head on the other’s chest while Jensen pulled the blanket to cover them.

 

“I’m glad Richard bought me.”

 

The statement caused Jared to jerk out of the almost sleep he had been falling into. Opening his eyes, he looked at his lover. “Jensen?” the taller man asked.

 

“I never said it to you,” continued the younger man, “but Richard buying me for you was the best thing ever to happen, and I’m glad that he did. With how you took care of that guy tonight, sometimes I think I forget how strong you are, how easy it would have been for Richard to assume you didn't need me.”

 

Jared shook his head, kissing Jensen softly before pulling back and looking into those green orbs he had come to love. “I’m strong because of you; you healed me, Jensen.” Silencing the shorter man’s protests with another kiss, Jared closed his eyes and enjoyed pressing against the blond. He would explain precisely how Jensen healed his solitary life in the morning. Resting his head upon his lover’s chest, Jared relaxed into sleep. Nuzzled against the man who changed his life, Jared also needed to thank Richard in the morning. Jensen was exactly what he needed, for the rest of time.

 

 

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


End file.
